Kaiba's Love
by Kyra-ArcticWolf
Summary: A girl from Seto Kaiba's past has shown up in Domino. How will he react to her return? Why does Yami recognize her? She also possesses a Millennuim item. KaibaOC MarikOC little later Slight YGODBZ crossover Will still accept reviews for it.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki**.

**Kaiba's Love**

**By Sandra Castro**

**Chapter One**

Sandra takes her first steps into her new house. She is 14 and she pratically lives alone because her stepparents always go away on business trips. She stays alone and looks back at her life.

**Flashback**

Sandra is 6 and she's at an orphanage. Her mother died of heart complications and her father got arrested because he would always beat her. Child services took her to the orphanage. She felt alone and isolated until she found two other kids who felt the same way. Their names are Seto and Mokuba. Sandra would spend every day with them until the day that Guzaburo Kaiba adopted them. A week after they left, she ran away from the orphanage. They are 4 years of her life that no one knows about except her. The next 4 years, her stepparents adopted her.

**End Flashback**

Sandra looked at her home and found it bigger then she had expected, but at least it was shelter. She doesn't know anybody and hopes that she makes friends soon, especially since she lives next to a game shop. She hopes for the best as she begins her first day of school at Domino High.


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki.**

**Chapter Two**

The next day, Sandra got up and went to school. She was shy at first, but then the teacher sat her next to a boy named Yugi. They started talking and became friends, and then Yugi introduced her to Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Duke.

After class, Yugi decided to walk Sandra home because the game shop that Sandra lives next to happens to be Yugi's grandfather's shop. Then Sandra noticed something strange on Yugi's neck. It was the Millennium Puzzle.

"So you have the Millennium Puzzle. Is it true that an ancient spirit lives in there?" asked Sandra.

Yugi looked at her and held his puzzle"Yes, it's true, but how would you know that"

"I happen to read a lot of Egyptian books and I guess you can say that I'm familiar with a Millennium item."

"You are?" asked Yugi. "Which one?"

"Well, I'm not sure of what it's called, but it looks like a weighing scale sort of."

Sandra came home, went up to her room and took a nap. She wondered if Yugi could help her find out what her Millennium item meant. When she woke up, she decided to take a walk around the block. When she got a few blocks down, it started to rain. She was going to head back home until she heard a scream. It sounded like a kid so she wanted to help. When she got to the alley where she heard the scream, she found four guys trying to beat up a kid. Sandra didn't recognize him at first, but then she saw him. It was Mokuba!

"Help!" yelled Mokuba. Then Sandra punched one guy in the face.

"Hey kid, go now!" Sandra said to Mokuba.

"But do you want me to get help?" asked Mokuba.

"I said go now!" yelled Sandra.

Mokuba left and Sandra was there to face those four creeps all alone. She used her fighting techniques to beat three of them, but one of them hit her with a pipe and knocked her out. Just then a figure came out of the shadows. It was Seto Kaiba.

"No one picks on the person who rescues my brother." he said. Then he beat all of them up and carried Sandra in his arms and took her to his office.

**To k i k o k en: I did not write this story but I will tell my friend what you said about her story. Also this chapter has more words.**


	3. Chapter 3

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki.**

**Chapter Three**

Sandra woke up to find herself on a couch in Seto Kaiba's office. She tried to sit up but couldn't because she had a wound on her side. She laid back down in pain. A few minutes later, Seto Kaiba entered the room. He brought her some soup and fed it to her, then Mokuba came and gave her some water.

"Are you alright?" asked Mokuba

"Yes, I'm feeling just fine." replied Sandra.

Kaiba looked at her in disbelief. "Listen, I want to thank you for saving my brother's life."

Mokuba looked at Sandra for a while and said "You look familiar. Have we met somewhere before?"

Sandra smiled weakly and sat up, although it was painful. "At least someone remembers me." she said.

Mokuba looked at her again and laughed "It is you! Sandra, I've missed you!" Mokuba gave her a hug, but stopped as he realized that she was still in pain. Sandra immediately stared at Seto and said "Well? Aren't you going to welcome me back into your life?"

Kaiba was speechless. He never thought that Sandra would re-appear into his life. He was happy. He laughed just like Mokuba and gave Sandra a hug and let go when he remembered that she was still injured.

"So, did you miss me?" asked Sandra.

"Of course we did!" said Mokuba. "I think about you almost every time."

"That's nice to know," said Sandra "but as much as I would love to stay and chat, I got to get back home."

She tried so hard to get off the couch, but she just fell back screaming in pain. As much as she missed Seto and Mokuba, she just wanted to go home and rest.

"Sandra, maybe you should just stay her for the night. You could sleep on my bed and I'll take the couch." said Seto.

"That's a great idea! I'll go get some extra blankets."

"I guess I HAVE to stay here seeing that you won't let me go anywhere anyway. As long as I get to school tomorrow. I don't want anyone worrying about me." said Sandra.

Seto smiled "That's fine. What school do you go to?"

"Domino High." replied Sandra.

Domino High is the same school Yugi goes to. "Have you made any friends yet?"

"Yeah, I met this really cool gang. They're really nice people, especially a boy named Yugi."

That's what Seto was afraid of. He hated Yugi and didn't want Sandra to be friends with him, but he can deal with it. After all, Mokuba's friends with Yugi too. So Seto carried Sandra to his bed and she slept.

**To k i k o k en: I supect that they probably will get longer as the story progresses.**


	4. Chapter 4

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goest to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki.**

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Sandra got up and headed to school. Although Seto and Mokuba insisted that she stay, she wanted to be with her friends. When she got to school, Yugi asked her what happened and she told him and the rest of the gang everything that had happened.

"So Kaiba rescued you?" asked Joey. Sandra nodded.

"And you've known him since you were six?" asked Tristan. Sandra nodded again.

"Why didn't you tell us that you knew him? Then we could have he grew up to be the most cockiest person on the planet." said Joey.

"I didn't thing he was cocky. As a matter of fact, him and Mokuba were very nice to me. I don't know what you see in him, but I still see that sweet 10-year-old that helped me through tough times." said Sandra.

"Yeah, well he's done a lot since then. How do you know that he hasn't changed?" asked Tea.

Sandra wasn't sure how to answer her. Maybe he did change since she last saw him. Well, she planned on seeing Kaiba tomorrow night; she'll ask him about it. After class, Yugi walked Sandra home again. He thought it wouldn't be safe for her seeing that she's still injured. When Sandra got home, she invited Yugi in. They sat down on the couch and Sandra asked if she could talk toh the spirit of the puzzle.

"Um...ok, but why?" asked Yugi.

"Well, I told you that I also have a Millennium item, but I'm not sure what it does and since the spirit is about 5,000 years old, I want to see if he recognizes it." replied Sandra.

Yugi agreed and changed into Yami.

"Hello." said Yami.

"Uh... hi, I'm Sandra and you are?"

"My name is Yami," he said; I'm the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."

"Oh, okay. I was wondering if you could help me figure out the power of my Millennium item."

Yami agreed to help her, so Sandra brought out her item, but Yami had no clue of what it does.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help." he said.

"That's alright. It's not like I was in any hurry to find out what it does."

"You seem familiar to me somehow." Yami said.

"I know what you mean, but I know that I've never met you before." said Sandra, "Anyway, we should talk again sometime."

Yami changed back into Yugi and left. Sandra went up to her room and laid on her bed. From her window, she could see Yugi's room. She can't help but wonder about Yami. He did seem familiar, not because he looked like Yugi, but because of something else. As she thought about that, she fell quietly asleep.

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. My computer wouldn't access the internet. But I hope you like this chapter. Plz review.**

**Mystical Blue Silver Roses: Thanks for your review. Sandra is glad to hear that you like her story. I'm sorry about the wait on it though.**

**Darkside Girl: Thank you for your review. Sandra is glad to hear that you love her story and I will try to update more often.**

**daekgal: Thanks for your review. I'm sorry about the long wait on this chapter. As I have said before, this is my friend's story. I just post it. I will have a story of my own posted on here soon.**

**Please continue to review. Sandra and I will greatly appreciate it. To all the readers of Kaiba's Love, we appreciate you reading this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki.**

**Chapter 5**

Sandra went over to visit Yugi at his grandfather's game shop. After a while, they went over to the arcade then they went to a restaurant to eat. While they were eating, Mokuba and Seto were walking by because Mokuba wanted to get out of the office. Seto saw Sandra with Yugi and flipped out. Mokuba tried to calm him down, but Seto went inside the restaurant to them.

"Sandra, what are you doing here with him?" asked Seto.

"I just wanted to hang with Yugi. We had the greatest time. You should join us one day." replied Sandra.

Seto looked at Yugi scornfully and said, "I wouldn't hang with this 2nd rate duelist if he was the last person on earth."

"Seto! Don't talk about Yugi like that! He's my friend and he's Mokuba's friend too." said Sandra.

"That's okay," said Yugi, "Kaiba doesn't have to like me just because we're friends."

"No, Yugi!" said Sandra, "He still shouldn't talk to you like that."

"Seto, you shouldn't say things like that. I mean, they were just eating." said Mokuba.

Seto didn't say anything. He just stood there with his bad-attitude expression.

"You know what?" said Sandra, "Maybe Tea was right. You have changed into a different person, a person that I wouldn't want to hang around with anymore. Come on Yugi, let's go."

"Wait, Sandra!" yelled Seto.

But Sandra had already left with Yugi. They walked to Sandra's house and she invited him in.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." said Yugi.

Sandra sighed and said, "That's alright. At least I got to find out what a jerk he was before I got too involved with him."

After their conversation, Yugi went home and Sandra went up to her room to cry. She couldn't believe that Seto turned out to be a cocky jerk like Joey said. Then her doorbell rang.

**Short Chapter. Sorry. But please keep reading. I also thank everyone who has reviewed. Please continue to review. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki.**

**Chapter 6**

When Sandra answered her door, Seto was standing in front of her doorstep with a bouquet of flowers. Sandra looked happy for a moment, but then quickly remembered what he did to Yugi.

"What do you want Seto?"

Seto came in. "I came to apologize. I shouldn't have said the things I've said and if you want me to be friends with Yugi then I will."

Sandra looked at him in amazement. She had always known Seto as the guy who never caved in, but here he is apologizing to her.

"You would really be friends with Yugi for me? Why?"

"I'm not sure," said Seto, "There's something about you that simply amazes me. When I'm around you, I feel more powerful than I already am and when I saw you with Yugi, all these emotions came from inside me. I couldn't control them. I'm sorry that I lost it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

"You what!"

"That's right Sandra, I love you," said Seto, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Sandra was totally speechless. She did not see this coming. Then she replied, "Of course I would."

Seto gave Sandra a big hug. Then, for the first time in years, Seto was smiling and laughing at at the same time. Seto took Sandra to his office to see Mokuba and tell him the good news. Mokuba was happy because now he has someone to hang around with when Seto's busy. Sandra told all her friends about her and Seto. At first, they were shocked, but then they were happy for her.

"Well, if you think that he's a good guy, then we're happy for you, I guess." said Tristan

"Thanks you guys." said Sandra.

**I am so sorry about the short chapters you guys. But they are going to get longer. Please read and review... I've been only getting one review and I'd wish to get more on this and Sandra would like it also if you reviewed.**

**Darkside Girl: Thank you for your wonderful reviews. Please continue to read and review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki.**

**Chapter 7**

Sandra just came home from a date with Seto Kaiba. She felt so happy that she was with him. She went into her living room and found Yugi in there.

"I'm sorry to come in when you're not home, but I needed to ask you a favor and the door was unlocked." said Yugi.

"Uh... sure. Ask me anything." Sandra said still surprised.

"Well, it's just that ever since you talked to the spirit of the puzzle he's been really concentrated on you. He says that he's seen you before, but he doesn't know from where. I thought it would be best if he talked to you." said Yugi.

"Okay, that's fine, but it's almost eleven, isn't your grandpa worried about where you are?" Sandra asked.

"No," replied Yugi, "I told him that I was going to stay here for the night and besides, he's right next door."

Sandra agreed with Yugi and Yugi brought out the spirit of the puzzle.

"Hi, I'm Sandra, remember me?"

"Yes, hi. I've been meaning to ask you-"

"I know what you came to ask me," interrupted Sandra, "but unfortunately I don't have an answer for you. You see, you also look familar to me but I don't know from anywhere."

"I see, in that case, we can talk about your Millennium Item." said Yami.

"Why?" asked Sandra, "Do you know something about it?"

"Actually,"said Yami, "no. I was just curious on where you picked it up."

"Well, it's not that interesting. I got it at and Egyptian dig that my stepparents went to. I've wanted to know what it does, but so far no I've had no luck."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out when the time is right." said Yami who had nothing else to say now.

It was quiet for a while until Sandra broke the silence by asking, "So you're 5,000 years old, how's that like?"

"It's ok I guess," said Yami, "except that I don't remember anything from my past."

"Ohh..."

There was a strange silence again.

"So you're into duel monsters? What's your favorite card?" asked Sandra.

"Dark Magician," said Yami, "How about you?"

"I like Amazon Archer," said Sandra, "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you and I go out somewhere tomorrow, just the two of us. If we hang out with each other constantly, then I think we're going to remember where we saw each other from."

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Yami, "Okay, I think that I'm going to let Yugi take over now."

So Yami left and Yugi came back, then Sandra told him about her idea.

"That's great," said Yugi, "but aren't you worried that Kaiba might get a little jealous? He is the jealous type and he's not very fond of me."

"Don't worry, Seto knows that we are friends and he's just going to have to deal with it. Anyway, I'm going to sleep. You could sleep in my parents' bedroom. They won't be back for another two months so I don't think that they'll mind."

So they both headed towards the rooms and fell asleep.

The next day, Sandra and Yami went out around town. They went to the arcade, a game shop, and a restaurant. Now they're resting at the park.

"Still don't remember anything?" asked Sandra.

"No, sorry. Maybe we really don't know each other. Maybe it's all in our heads." said Yami.

Sandra looked shocked at Yami and said, "No way! I know I've seen you somewhere before! When I first saw Yugi I felt nothing, but when you came out, I felt a sort of connection between us. I think it has something to do with the Millennium Items."

"Perhaps you're right, but even so, what if we never remember?" asked Yami.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, lets go for a walk."

They were walking by the park when they ran into Mokuba and Seto.

"Sandra, what are you doing here with him?" Seto asked.

"I told you that I was going to hang out with a friend today. Well, Yami is my friend, remember?"

"Yami?" said Seto, "His name is Yugi."

"No," said Sandra, "I told you about the puzzle."

"I still can't believe you believe in that." said Seto scornfully, "Besides, I don't want you to hang out with Yugi or Yami or whatever his name is."

"Why not? He's my friend!"

"Because I don't want you to!"

"What the hell am I? You're property or something? I don't need to take this from you. I'm getting sick and tired of the fact that you can't face that Yugi and Yami are my friends."

There was a strange silence for a while, then Sandra said, "Mokuba, call me when your brother snaps out of his conceitedness please. Let's go Yami."

Sandra left with Yami and Seto felt so rejected. He didn't consider Sandra as his property, he just didn't want to see her with Yugi.

**Darkside Girl: Thank you once again for being the only person to review. I really like reading your reviews. Please continue to review.**

**As for the rest of you, I need more reviews and I'm glad that Darkside Girl reviews but the rest of you who read this need to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki.**

**Chapter 8**

Sandra got home and laid on her couch. She was thinking about the argument that she had with Seto. He could be really kind around her, but when she's around her friends he could be so cocky. What does she see in him? Oh yeah, she sees that little kid with his brother who always stood by her at the orphanage. He always had a passion for duel monsters, that's where she got her passion for the game. There was a knock on her door.

"Sandra? Can I talk to you?"

"Oh, Kaiba, it's you" said Sandra, "What do you want?"

"I came here to apologize," said Seto, "I want you to know that I don't see you as property, it's just that I can't stand seeing you and him together."

"I understand about Yugi, you're not very fond of him, but what about my other friends?"

Seto sighed, "They're fine. You could hang around with who ever you want, it's just that I lost it. I'm trying to keep my temper under control."

"Fine, I forgive you," said Sandra and she kisses him, "What's that in your hands?"

"It's an invitation to a theme park."

"A theme park?" said Sandra, "Are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure, probably not. Mokuba wants to go, but I don't think I want to go."

"Come on, it'll be fun," said Sandra, "How many people can you take with you?"

"As many as I want. It says 'To Seto Kaiba and his friends. "Why?"

"Well," said Sandra slowly, "I was just wondering, if we do go, can I invite my friends?"

Seto looked at her in an unwilling mood, but he wants to prove to her that he can handle her friends.

"Alright, you can invite your friends, now Mokuba has someone to hang out with." said Seto.

"Yeah!" yelled Sandra, "So what's this theme park about?"

"It's a Duel Monster Theme Park." said Seto, "What a load of crap! Everybody knows that if any one would create a Duel Monster theme park, it'll be me."

"Who sent you the invitation?"

Seto looked at the invitation and said, "I don't know. It just showed up in my office one day. Well, get a good night's rest and call all your friends because we're leaving tomorrow."

Seto left and Sandra called her friends. She went to bed and started thinking about her Millennium Item. Why is she so amused by it? What powers does it hold? Whatever the case is, she feels like taking the item with her to the theme park tomorrow.

Seto picked up Sandra and her friends the next morning. She invited Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Duke, Bakura, and Mai. Seto had two cars to pick them up. Seto, Mokuba, Sandra, Yugi, and Tea went in one car while the rest went in the other.

"So you two met at an orphanage?" asked Tea.

"That's right," responded Sandra.

"Why were you in there?"

"Well, my mom passed away when I was 4 and my dad left me."

"That's awful," said Yugi, "I'm sorry."

Sandra smiled a little, "It's alright. I'm glad he's out of my life. You see, my dad used to beat me."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "So what's in the bag Sandra?" asked Mokuba.

Sandra took out what was in her bag. "It's my Millennium Item."

"You brought it with you?" asked Seto.

"Yeah, I just had this feeling that I should bring it."

Tea didn't really feel comfortable talking about the Millennium Items, so she changed the subject, "So you went to the orphanage when you were 6 and your parents adopted you when you were 10?"

Sandra nodded her head and Mokuba looked at her confused, "Wait, I thought you said that you ran away from the orphanage 2 weeks after me and Seto left."

"Oh yeah," said Sandra, "I guess I forgot..."

Seto looked at her, "You never did tell me about those four years of your life... what happened? Where did you go? How did you survive?"

"Well-"

"We're here," interrupted the driver.

Everybody got out of the car and stretched.

"This better be worth it for a 5 hour drive!" said Joey

Seto looked at him,"If you can't handle the ride, then you probably can't handle a simple theme park."

"Hey," said Tea, "Let's not start anything."

"Yeah," said Tristan, "Let's just have some fun."

The drivers talked to Seto. "We shall pick you up in three days as you requested Mr. Kaiba."

"Good," said Seto, "We'll be ready to leave by then."

The drivers left and everyone walked into the theme park. It was a ghost town.

"I don't normally go to many theme parks, but aren't they usually packed with people?" questioned Duke.

Mai looked serious, "You're right, there's something very wrong about this place... very wrong."

"Kaiba," said Yugi, "Who did you say sent you the invitation?

"I didn't, there was no name it."

Sandra seemed worried, "Guys, do you think this could be some kind of trap?"

"It does seem mighty suspicious that there are no people around," said Bakura.

"Hey! Who's that?" Serenity said as she pointed up.

**Darkside Girl: I once again thank you for reviewing. I really enjoy reading them. Now if I could get some other ppl to review that would be nice. Please continue to read and review.**

**Yanimi Saluki: I also thank you for reviewing and I will keep what you said in mind. Please continue to read and review.**

**Darkside Girl is the only person nice enough to review. SO PLEASE REVIEW! I had like 3 or 4 reviewers in the beginning but now they all have dissappeared. So please review. The process isn't that hard. If you read it and you like it, hate it or whatever just say so.**


	9. Chapter 9

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki.**

**Chapter 9**

Noah and Marik were on top of a building.

"Welcome to my little Duel Monsters land." said Noah.

"Get used to it because you guys won't be going anywhere for a while." said Marik.

"I thought we got rid of you two," said Joey, "What do you want?"

Noah laughed and replied, "I want what's rightfully mine, control of Kaiba Corp. and I've teamed up with Marik so I can be unbeatable!"

"That's right," said Marik, "I promised him that I help him crush all of you and in exchange he promised to help me get the Millennium Puzzle. But that's not all, there's someone else working for us and he's part of your group!"

Marik pointed at Bakura who looked confused. "I don't know what he's talking about, really."

"Maybe you'll know when I give you this." Marik tossed him the Millennium Ring and as soon as Bakura laid his hands on it, the evil spirit inside the ring possessed Bakura.

"Yes," said the spirit, "Now I'm back."

"Bakura is also helping us and in return we promised him a Millennium Item. Your item, Sandra!" said Noah.

"Hey," yelled Mokuba, "you can't keep us here!"

"Yes, we can," said Noah, "In a few moments I will push a button that will transform this whole park into a giant maze! You all will be separated into groups of two. If you make it to the center of the maze alive, then you all pass the first of the test and a new adventure will begin."

"Noah!" yelled Seto, "If you still hold a grudge against me, then that's between you and me. Don't put anybody else in this!"

"Too late Seto!"

Noah pushed the button and the park turned into a giant maze.

Everybody got paired up and separated into a different corner of the maze. Seto was with Tea, Mokuba was with Serenity, Joey was with Mai, Duke was with Tristan, and Sandra was with Yugi. Now they're all just worried about what Noah said, making it out alive.

**Sandra and Yugi**

"Seto! Mokuba!" yelled Sandra, "Can you guys hear me?"

Sandra and Yugi were running through the maze trying to find their friends, but so far they're having no luck. They stopped and rested for a while.

"Uh, Sandra?" asked Yugi, "I need to tell you something very important..."

Yugi had a worried look on his face.

"What is it, Yugi?"

**Joey and Mai**

"Hey Yug! Serenity!" screamed Joey.

"Tristan? Duke?" screamed Mai.

They seemed to be lost in the maze too trying to find their friends.

**Seto and Tea**

"Yugi! Sandra!" yelled Tea, "Serenity, are you there!"

Seto looked at her coldly and said, "Do you mind keeping it down? Your yelling is giving me a headache."

"Shouldn't you be looking for Sandra with me?"

"There's no point. When Noah and those other freaks built this place they obviously designed it to keep all of us separated. So screaming is no use if they're probably on the other side of the maze. Besides, Sandra can take care of herself. She doesn't need me there to baby her all the time."

"I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that if she was here..." said Tea.

**Yugi and Sandra**

"What!" said Sandra loudly, "Yami's in love with me?"

Yugi nodded, "That's what he told me. I'm not sure, but I think it may have something to do with the Millennium Items and his ancient past. You must remind him of someone that he liked back then."

"Couldn't you just tell him that I'm not that same person that he fell in love with? Tell him that the times have changed. Besides, why would he say that if he knew that I'm seeing Seto?"

"Well," hesitated Yugi, "maybe because he doesn't know. I thought it'll be better if you told him. Talk to him."

"No! I can't talk to him when I'm nervous! I''ll get all sarcastic when I don't mean to be and I'll make inappropriate jokes to break the silence."

"I don't see any other choice," said Yugi, "you have to tell him before it gets out of hand."

Sandra nodded and Yugi transformed to Yami.

**Darkside Girl: I thank you once again for reviewing and thanks for emailing me. Please continue to read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki.**

**Chapter 10**

**Duke and Tristan**

They stopped and rested because they have been running all over the maze. They found no signs of the others.

"We've been searching through this maze forever," said Duke, "I just hope that everyone else is ok."

**Mokuba and Serenity**

"Do you think the others are fine?" asked Serenity.

"I'm pretty sure they are," said Mokuba.

They were walking until they hit a fork in the road. Now they just have to decide which way to go.

**Yugi and Sandra**

"So you're seeing Seto?" asked Yami.

"Yeah," said Sandra. "I'm so sorry but I didn't know that you had feeling for me. Look, I know I probably remind you of somebody from your past, but I'm not that person."

There was a really strong silence around them then Sandra said, "Well, at least now you are still single..."

Yami tried force a laugh, but it didn't come out.

Sandra couldn't stand Yami's devastated face so she said, "Hey, Yami, I want you to have my Millennium Item. It's the least I can do for this whole mess. It's not like I want it anyway, besides it might help you solve something from your ancient past."

"You're really giving it to me?" Yami asked.

"No, I was lying..." Sandra said sarcastically, but as soon as she realized the she made a sarcastic comment she apologized.

**Seto and Tea**

They were walking down the maze and Tea asked a question about Sandra.

"No, I don't know about those four years of her life," responded Seto.

"I thought she might have told you or Yugi."

"Well, she hasn't said anything to us." Seto stopped and so did Tea.

Then Seto told her something, "Look, I don't really like you or your friends and I'm sure that you guys don't like me but I would want you to tell me if there was ever something going on with Sandra and Yugi."

"There's nothing going on between them, " said Tea, "Besides, she would have told me. Well, I just hope that you could start seeing me and everyone else as your friends."

**Mokuba and Serenity**

"Hopefully, we picked the right path." Mokuba said.

Mokuba and Serenity were walking when they heard something in front of them.

"What is that?" Serenity asked.

The sound was coming closer and was getting louder. Then they saw what is was. It was a not so friendly Celtic Guardian. It roared and went after them. Mokuba and Serenity ran for it.

**Joey and Mai**

"Did you hear that?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Mai responded, "It sounded like a scream."

Joey and Mai kept running until they ran into an Armored Lizard. The lizard chased them.

**Yugi and Sandra**

"Thank you for giving me your Item." Yami said.

Sandra sighed, "Yami, remember what I said 5 minutes ago? You don't have to keep thanking me."

Yami stopped and looked at Sandra.

"Do you feel that?" he asked, "Something's coming..."

He was right because as soon as he said that a Man-eater Bug came out of nowhere and chased them.

**Tristan and Duke**

Duke stopped walking. "Okay, that is about the third scream I've heard so far. Something's up."

"Gee," Tristan said, "great thinking genius."

"Stop playing around Tristan and-" Duke didn't finish his sentence because he saw a Flame Swordsman coming towards them.

**Seto and Tea**

"Did you hear that Kaiba?"

"Yes I did," he said, "that's why we have to keep moving. We're getting closer to the others and if we stop now then they might not see us."

They kept walking and they saw Masaki the Legendary Swordsman. Seto told Tea to run of it.

"Why? It's just a hologram, isn't it?"

Seto looked at the swordsman and said, "I've been working with holograms for a long time and this isn't one of them."

The swordsman got his sword, cut up one of Tea's sleeves from her sweater and she said "You're right, not a hologram."

**Mokuba and Serenity**

"What do we do now?" Serenity asked, still running from the ferocious Celtic Guardian.

"I don't know," Mokuba answered, "I sure wist I had my brother's Blue Eyes White Dragon right now."

As soon as Mokuba said that, a Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared and destroyed the Celtic Guardian.

"What just happened?" Serenity asked.

Mokuba looked in amazement, "I have no idea. I just hope the others think of the same thing before it's too late."

**merissala: This story is supposed to be a romance story unless my friend wishes for me to add more genres.**

**Darkside Girl: Thank you for reviewing. I also believe that Marik is cool. Maura Matataki is a character of my creation. I just let Sandra use her when she had writer's block. Please continue to read and submit your wonderful reviews. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki.**

**Chapter 11**

**Joey and Mai**

"Why is it chasing us!" Mai screamed.

"I don't know," Joey yelled back, "I think we are supposed to duel them, but we have no duel discs!"

"Too bad, my Cyber Harpie could have beaten this giant lizard."

As soon as Mai said the name of Cyber Harpie, it appeared and destroyed Armored Lizard. Then it disappeared.

"Did you just see what I saw?" Mai nodded and then they kept going foward hoping that they'll find the others.

**Tristan and Duke**

"Well? Any bright ideas?" asked Tristan as he and Duke kept running from the Flame Swordsman.

"It's kind of hard to think when an over-sized duel monster is chasing you."

"Man," Tristan said, "what I wouldn't give for Joey's Red-Eyes right now..."

He said Red-Eyes and it appeared to destroy the Flame Swordsman.

Now they are back on the quest to find their friends.

**Seto and Tea**

"Would you hurry up?" Seto yelled, "You're slowing me down!"

"Well excuse me if I'm not built like you!" Tea said.

Masaki the Legendary was getting closer to them.

Tea screamed and said, "I wish Yugi was here, then he could've used his Dark Magician by now."

Dark Magician appeared and destroyed the Legendary Swordsman. Tea looked in amazement but Seto to her to keep walking to find the others.

**Yugi and Sandra**

"This is the exact opposite of what I wanted to do today!" Sandra yelled as she and Yami ran away from the Man-Eater Bug that was chasing them

"If I had a duel disc then I could have used my Amazon Archer to finish this bug!"

The Amazon Archer appeared and was about to shoot an arrow at the bug that was behind Yami and Sandra but Yami thought it was another one of Noah's tricks.

He thought that the Archer was going to shoot them instead.

Amazon Archer shot her arrow and Yami pushed Sandra out of the way. They rolled and Yami landed on top of Sandra.

The Amazon hit the bug then they both disappeared. Sandra looked at Yami who was still on top of her then he kissed her for a good while. Sandra finally came to her senses and pushed Yami away.

"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry," he responded, "I couldn't control myself. There's something about you..."

"You know what?" interrupted Sandra, "There is something about me. I'm in a relationship with Seto!"

"That may be so but there is something about our past that you can't deny. It's destiny."

"Hey, I'm not going to say that I don't believe in that, because I do, but this is too big. Maybe sometimes people can control their own destinies regardless of what the past might be!"

They were both quiet then they started walking again.

Yami and Sandra reached the center of the maze where they met up with everyone else. They were so happy to see each other. As a matter of fact, Sandra was so glad that she forgot all about what happened between her and Yami.

"We're in the center of the maze," Mai said, "now what?"

"Now we have to take care of business." Noah said.

"What kind of business? Joey yelled to Noah who was with Marik and Bakura on top of one of the walls of the maze.

"You remember how we promised the spirit of the Millennium Ring Sandra's item," Marik said, "Well, that can't be done until we have figured out everything about her. Her childhood past and her ancient past."

"Ancient past?" Tristan asked, "What are you talking about and how could you possibly know it?"

Noah laughed, "With my superior intellect and their experiences with ancient magic, we have unlocked the key to see into Sandra's mind, revealing her past. It also reveals things that even she doesn't know about herself."

"What kind of things?" Sandra asked.

"Walk though that door and find out."

A door appeared in front of Sandra and it opened. She walked in followed by her friends. They walked into a broken down house and saw a bunch of pictures on the wall. Next to the pictures was a room with a little girl in it. It was 4-year-old Sandra.

"I was hoping I would never see this place again." she said sadly.

"Is this you?" Mokuba asked her and she nodded. A man walked into the room. He started yelling at little Sandra for forgetting to wash the dishes. She yelled back and the man slapped her.

"I HATE YOU DADDY! I WISH MOMMY WAS STILL ALIVE!" little Sandra yelled and her dad slapped her again.

"I told you girl," he said, "Don't you ever mention her again!"

"Sandra," Tea said, "I'm so sorry. We didn't know."

"It's alright, I'm over it I guess." The house disappeared and they were at the orphanage where Seto and Mokuba stayed.

"Hey, isn't this the orphanage?" Mokuba asked. Seto nodded and saw little 6 year-old Sandra alone then little Seto and little Mokuba came to comfort her.

"So this is how you guys met." Tea said.

The picture of them slowly faded but reappeared again from a later time. Seto and Mokuba were being adopted by their stepfather. That night, Sandra ran away. It was very cold and she had just run out of food and water so she stopped by a river. Without energy, she collapsed into the river and the current was taking her. Then a man picked her up and took her to his home. His name was Goku. As they kept watching, they saw that Goku and his son Gohan taught Sandra all the martial arts that they knew. They tried to teach her how to fly but she was unsuccessful. Then they saw Sandra leave Goku and was adopted by her stepparents. The images faded away and they were back in the maze.

"ALL OF THAT WAS PRIVATE INFORMATION!" Sandra yelled, "How do you know so much!"

"Sandra!" Seto yelled, "How come you never told me any of this!"

"I tried but there was never a good time..."

"Never a good time!" Seto said annoyed.

"Speaking of time," Bakura said, "you're wasting it! Now walk though the other door to see your ancient past!"

So Sandra and her friends walked though the door.

**soero'smagicBubble: Thank you for reviewing and as I've said before this is my friend's story... not mine... also you don't need to review like every two chapters. One review is good enough.**

**Darkside Girl: I once again thank you for your wonderful reviews. Please continue to review.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read my friend's story. If you have any comments or anything, just review. I'll get them. Hell, you can flame if you wish too. My friend and I have no problem with flames. So flame or review away. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki.**

**Chapter 12**

They arrived at ancient Egypt. They were in a creepy temple and it was quiet until they heard voices coming.

"So it's settled" said a man, "Naomi will marry the sorcerer." The guy next to him nodded in agreement.

"Who's Naomi?" asked Tea.

"I don't know" said Mai, "but I got a feeling that we're going to find out soon."

Just then, a girl came running across the temple and they followed her. She went into a small room and started talking to someone.

"My father has made the agreement, I am to marry the sorcerer." the girl cried.

The guy she was talking to comforted her, "It's okay Naomi, I'm not going to let this happen. Destiny wants us to be together, I know it!" The guy turned around and everyone saw that it was Atemu.

"Hey Yug," said Joey, "Is that you?"

Yami was about to answer him, but then he saw that Naomi looked exactly like Sandra. Naomi was still with Atemu until they heard voices coming. Naomi ran and Atemu was alone. A guy came to him. It was the sorcerer and he had a striking resemblance towards Seto.

"No way!" said Mokuba.

"Pharaoh," said the sorcerer, "I just heard about my arranged marriage. I must say I'm quite surprised at you. I know that you've been wanting to get with Naomi since the first day you laid eyes on her, but now she's mine."

"It will be Naomi's decision whether to marry you or not," said Atemu.

Then Naomi came in the room, "I'm sorry I can't marry you! I'm in love with the Pharaoh!"

The sorcerer seemed shocked and Naomi ran into the arms of Atemu. The sorcerer left the room and Sandra's group of friends followed. He entered a room and found a guy who looked like Marik.

"You were right," said the sorcerer, "she did choose him over me. I can't believe this!"

"You could still take your revenge," said the Marik guy, "defeat the Pharaoh at his own game, Duel Monsters. After that, you can take Naomi or even the world!"

The sorcerer nodded and left the room. Then the Marik guy thought to himself, 'Once he destroys the Pharaoh, I'll destroy him and then the whole world will be under my control!'

They followed the sorcerer when he challenged the Pharaoh and lost. The Pharaoh then defeated the Marik guy because he was trying to take his Millennium Puzzle. Then the Marik guy put a curse on Naomi and she vanished. Then Sandra and her friends came back to the real world.

"Did you enjoy your ancient past?" asked Marik.

Sandra laughed hysterically and said, "Do you really expect me to believe that? What do you think I am? Stupid? I am smart enough to control my own destiny and I didn't believe that crap for a second."

"Oh really? So you're not in love with the Pharaoh?"

"No I'm not. I am in a serious relationship with Seto and I plan to keep it that way.

"Oh Sandra," said Marik, "Don't you know that nothing escapes from us here? But since you don't believe in your own destiny and I assume neither does Kaiba, I'm going to have to prove it."

"Yeah?" yelled Seto, "How?"

"By showing you all an image that happened not to long ago when you all were separated in the maze."

A big image came in front of them and Marik showed them when Yami kissed Sandra. Everyone looked shocked, especially Seto.

"How could you?" asked Seto in anger, "You told me you felt nothing for him, then I see this! What do you have to say for yourself!"

Sandra was about to say something, but then Yami spoke, "I'm sorry Kaiba. It was my fault. I was the one that kissed Sandra, she pushed me away. Don't be upset with her, please. She loves you very much."

"Don't even talk to me Yugi, or Yami, or what ever the hell you call yourself now! I don't want to hear it from any of you!" yelled out Seto, "Noah! Let us out right now!"

"We told you," said Noah, "We're not going to let you guys out until we each get what we want and we'll start with the simplest task. Sandra's Millennium Item, but in order to get it we must do something first."

"Let me guess," said Yami, "you have to duel her for it."

"Fortunately, no. Acquiring her item is much more simpler than acquiring yours. All we have to do is kill her."

"Wait!" screamed out Sandra, "I don't have my item anymore. I gave it to Yugi."

"It doesn't matter," said Bakura, "you were the first one to posses it so you'll be the one to die. Now I'll do the honors since the item will be going to me."

Bakura got a bow and an arrow and shot it straight for Sandra. Yami was going to stop it, but the arrow moved too fast. It hit Sandra on the chest and went all the way through her. Then Seto came running to her along with everybody else.

"No! Sandra, no!" screamed Seto.

"I'm sorry Seto," struggled Sandra, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he said quietly, "just please, don't go. Don't leave me. Don't leave us..."

Sandra closed her eyes and fell quietly asleep.

"You sick freaks!" screamed out Tea.

Just then, Sandra's Millennium Item started glowing. Yami picked it up and put it next to Sandra. It glowed even more, then it stopped.

Amazingly, Sandra woke up, but somehow it didn't seem like her.

"Sandra! You're alive!" said Seto.

Sandra pushed Seto out the way, ran towards Yami and hugged him.

"My Pharaoh," she said, "I see you once again! Don't ever leave me!"

Yami looked at her and said, "Naomi? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

Bakura looked at Marik angrily. "You told me this wouldn't happen."

"I didn't know her mind was still in there!" Marik said.

"Sandra," said Seto, "What are you doing with him?"

"I told you sorcerer," said Naomi, "I will not marry you!"

Mai looked at her and told everyone, "Guys, I don't think this is Sandra. I think this is that Naomi girl that we saw and she seems to have no clue of what's going on. I think we need to fill her in on what has happened so far and that she now has a room mate in her mind."

**I'm sorry about the wait on this one.**

**soero'smagicBubble: Oh... ok. Tell your friends thank you for the reviews and I hope you continue to review as well.**

**Darkside Girl: Goku and Gohan are from Dragonball Z. Sandra also likes DBZ and I guess decided to throw them in there. Please continue to review.**

**As for the rest of you, I only got two reviews again... it's better then nothing but please this story needs more then two reviews. Sandra and I do not care if they are flames, just review! Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki.**

**Chapter 13**

"So I'm not really me?" said Naomi, "I'm just some sort of spirit living in a body that is the girlfriend of your greatest enemy?"

"Sort of," said Yami, "You have to realize that he is not the sorcerer anymore, he is just a regular guy named Seto Kaiba. Besides, I'm a spirit too. It's not so bad once you become friends with the person you're sharing a body with."

"Is she friendly?"

"Who?" asked Yami, "Sandra? She's great."

"Yeah, you should know." said Seto quietly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Yami.

Seto looked at him and said, "You know exactly what I mean. Right now you're all over this Naomi girl, who by the way we know nothing about, and a few minutes ago you were kissing Sandra."

"You were what?" asked Naomi.

Yami was about to say something when Seto spoke again, "That's right, he was making out with my girlfriend. As a matter of fact, for as long as Yami has been around us, he has never mentioned you once."

Naomi looked at Yami, "Is this true? Have you forgotten about me? Well? Explain this to me right now. Explain why you were this girl and explain why you have never mentioned me."

"Look," said Yami, "The only reason why I kissed Sandra was because she reminded me so much of you. If you see her then you could see the resemblance and the reason why I never mentioned you before was because I was really hurt when you disappeared. I didn't know what happened to you or if you would ever come back. I tried to put my bad memories behind me. I loved you and I still do."

Yami and Naomi hugged, but Seto couldn't stand it.

"Hey," said Seto, "It's nice that you guys still love each other, but if you don't mind, I would like my girlfriend back."

Naomi looked clueless and said, "I don't know how."

"You must tap into the powers of the Millennium Item." said Yami.

Naomi closed her eyes and was holding on to her Millennium Item. Then a glow came and went.

"Sandra? Is that you?" asked Mokuba.

"Of course it's me," said Sandra, "Who else would it be? Man, I have a huge headache. Last thing I remembered was being attacked. Oh crap! Did I die? Am I dead?"

"No," said Yugi who transformed back when Naomi did, "You're not dead, but we do have a lot to talk about."

"Did I do something while I was knocked out?" she asked, then she looked at Seto who seemed to be a bit confused about everything, "Oh crap, what did I do?"

"Sandra," said Seto, "we have to talk and apparently work out some sort of arrangement..."

"Hey," said Duke, "Sorry to break up your little love fest, but we've just noticed that Marik, Bakura and Noah are gone."

The maze disappeared and everyone was back at the Duel Monsters Theme Park, but there was still no sign of Bakura, Noah, or Marik.

"Where's that Marik?" said Tristan, "When I get a hold of him I'll-"

"Um... hi," interrupted Sandra, "As much as I would love to know where the evil people are, THERE IS A WEIRDO LIVING INSIDE ME!"

"Well, she doesn't seem like a weirdo." said Yugi.

Sandra rolled her eyes in frustration, "Oh, that's easy for you to say. You already have someone living inside of you! Oh crap! Now I'm gonna end up like Yugi..."

"That's a really harsh thing to say," said Serenity.

"I'm sorry," apologized Sandra, "I'm just so confused and tired right now. I didn't mean those things Yugi..."

"There's time for apologies later," said Seto, "Right now we have to think of some sort of schedule so that Naomi girl can spend time with Yami."

"This would be so much easier if Sandra just dated Yugi." said Mai to herself, but Seto heard.

"What did you say?" he said to her.

"Hey!" yelled Joey, "Don't scream at her!"

Seto snickered a little and said, "I didn't yell, I was merely raising my tone of voice. But tell me something Wheeler, why do you care that I yell at Mai?"

Joey hesitated for a few seconds, "Because she's my friend."

"Is that all?" Seto asked, "Come on Wheeler. How can you worry about my problems when you have some of yours that you don't want to face? You love her do you?"

"What!" yelled out Joey, "You're insane Kaiba! I love her as a friend, but I don't love her love her."

"Joey," said Mai, "Let it go, we can talk about this later when we get out of here."

They started walking around looking for an exit, but couldn't find one. Noah clearly changed the park to make it so that they won't escape.

"This is crazy," said Mokuba, "We're never going to find an exit and it's already dark."

Duke yawned, "I vote we sleep and look tomorrow."

They all agreed and fell asleep on the ground.

**Alright... I'm getting tired of you guys not reviewing... I still have only got two reviews...I don't care if they are flames, questions or whatever else... just review.**

**Darkside Girl: I thank you for your reviews. It's ok about reviewing late. It's cool when Kaiba gets confused with Yami and Yugi's name.**

**merissala: Thanks for your review. Seto's ok but I prefer Yami and Marik to Seto. But continue to review please.**

**As for the rest of you... review before I remove the story...**


	14. Chapter 14

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki.**

**Chapter 14**

Sandra didn't sleep, instead she just rested her eyes and was in her mind which she now shared with someone. Sandra looked at Naomi from far away.

Naomi spoke to her first. "So," she said, "Yami told me that you were a nice person." Sandra shrugged her shoulders. Naomi spoke again, "He also said that we should try to get along."

"Well," said Sandra, "Alright then, why not? What would you like to know about me?"

Naomi put a smirk on her face and said darkly, "How was the Pharaoh when he kissed you? Was he good? Was he better than Kaiba?"

Sandra was getting angry, but she was also trying to keep her cool, "I would rather not talk about that. It was a stupid mistake that should've never happened. Now, is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes," responded Naomi, "As a matter of fact, there is. I would like to know how a slut like you could ever attract the Pharaoh."

Sandra lost it, "Look in a mirror you moron! Incase you haven't noticed, we look exactly the same! I'm sorry if I reminded the Pharaoh of you, I couldn't help it! It's not like I could control the face that my parents gave me!"

Then Naomi made a remark that was uncalled for, "Your parents? Does that include the mother that died of a broken heart or the father that abandoned you and is still alive today not caring that his daughter exists? I must say, It was really hard to get this information seeing that you have very strong mental forces around it."

"DID YOU LOOK THROUGH MY MIND? I have personal information in there that is totally classified! You have no right to do that. What the hell is your problem? You wanted to ask me questions, not interrogate me! Do you hate me or something?"

Naomi didn't answer, she just stood there motionless with an ominous look in her eyes.

"Look," said Sandra a little bit nicer, "I really wanted to get along, but it seems that you have made that impossible. In the morning Seto, Yugi, and I are going to work out some kind of schedule that will decide when you'll be loose."

"Loose?" asked Naomi, "What am I? An animal to be under close watch?"

"Looks like it because you can't seem to control your temper."

"Oh," said Naomi smoothly, "and you controlled your temper when you were practicing martial arts with that Goku guy?"

"Would you please not mention those years of my life?"

"Oh right, you don't want anyone to find out about that. How you tried to fly, how you did a KaMeHaMeHa Wave, how you lost all your powers when you decided to leave Goku and go for a normal life."

"I didn't lose all my powers," said Sandra in rage, "You wanna try me? Come on, let's go!"

Sandra and Naomi started fighting and it was too much in Sandra's mind. Outside her mind, it looked like Sandra was having a really bad nightmare. She's tossing and moaning in pain. The others hear her cry and try to wake her up.

"Yo Sandra!" said Tristan, "Wake up!"

Sandra woke up in so much sweat that she needed to dry herself up.

"Sandra," said Mokuba, "What happened? You looked like you were having a horrible nightmare."

The spirit of Naomi appeared next to Yami then Sandra said, "Why don't you ask her what happened."

Everyone stared at Naomi and Yami asked, "So, what happened?"

"I don't know what she's talking about," said Naomi smoothly, "I was just asking her some questions so that I could get to know her, but then she just started beating me up."

"You damn liar!" yelled out Sandra.

"Let's all just try to calm down," said Tea.

"Well," said Mai, "I don't believe that Naomi girl. So Sandra, what did she do to get you so pissed off?"

Sandra didn't answer for a moment, then she said, "She looked through my memories and reminded me of my father and mother."

Seto got mad at Naomi and started yelling at her, "Hey! What gives you the right to go through my girlfriend's memories? If you weren't a spirit I would"

"Hold on Kaiba," interrupted Yami, "Whether we like it or not, Naomi now shares a body with Sandra and we all have to get use to that." Yami turned to Naomi, "You have to learn to become friends with Sandra. Like it or not, you now share a body with her and together you could have great power with the Millennium Item. I've learned to be friends with Yugi, I'm sure you could be friends with Sandra."

Naomi pouted, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. For all I know we might become best friends, but not right now. I'm going to go inside my mind for a while... I'm not going to come out until I accept the fact that I now share a body with someone who shares a secret past."

"Fine then, leave!" yelled Sandra as Naomi disappeared.

"That's enough Sandra," said Yami, "Haven't you ever considered that maybe Naomi wasn't going through your memories to be nosy, maybe she just wanted to know who you were."

"I can't believe you're taking her side!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side!"

Seto jumped into the conversation, "Are you calling my girlfriend a liar?"

"Calm down Seto," said Mokuba.

As they were arguing, Serenity saw someone approaching.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Joey, "I can't see who it is."

"It's Bakura!" said Duke.

**Yay! More reviewers. Thanks for reviewing.**

**shadow182angel: Thanks for your review. But as I've said before and am getting really tired of saying is that this story belongs to my friend. I am not the one writing it. Please keep that in mind the next time you review. Thank you.**

**AZNgummigurl: Thank you for reviewing. I will try to continue the story unless it gets crappy reviews. Please continue to read the story. Thanks again.**

**actress19: Yami is one of the coolest guys on Yu-Gi-Oh. Thanks for reviewing.**

**merissala: You have to keep in mind that they are still in the park and there really isn't anywhere they can eat there. But please continue to review. Thank You.**


	15. Chapter 15

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

As Bakura got closer they all saw that he was injured badly, then he collapses in front of them.

"Bakura," said Joey, "What happened?"

"Marik did this to me," said Bakura weakly, "After the incident with Sandra's Millennium Item, the evil spirit inside me was angry at Marik and tried to take revenge, but his power could not match up to his. Then he beat up the evil spirit and changed me back so that I could tell you guys what happened."

"Why would he do that?" asked Tristan.

Bakura quickly turned into the evil spirit and said, "So that Sandra may die once more."

All of a sudden Noah was on top of a building with a bow and arrow and he shot Sandra. Then Marik showed up behind Noah.

"Now that Naomi and Sandra are fighting, Naomi won't come and save her this time." said Marik.

Yami grabbed on to Sandra who was dying quickly and said, "Naomi! I know you can hear me! I know you heard what happened! Please, come out and save Sandra! Only you can save her, you have the power. You can't live without her! Please! I don't want to lose you again as I did all those years ago! I love you...

"That won't help you Pharaoh!" said Marik, "It's useless..."

"Don't count on it..." said Naomi as she appeared to save Sandra's life once again. "I don't want to lose you either, Atemu. I love you as well..."

"This can't be happening," said Noah, "What do we do now?"

"I'm thinking," said Marik, "I know! I'll send he to the shadow realm with my Millennium Rod!"

Marik used his rod against Naomi, but it failed."Sorry Marik," said Naomi, "but the power of my item reflects the power of your item, SO YOU GO TO THE SHADOW REALM INSTEAD!"

"Nooo!" Marik yelled as the shadows sucked him in and then Duke hit Bakura on the head and he fell. Duke then got his item and broke it in half. Noah was then powerless against Kaiba's strength and gave up. Then they saw that Kaiba's cars were outside the park waiting for them.

"I'm glad you're with us Naomi," said Yami.

Naomi smiled, "I'm glad I'm here too." And they all headed towards the cars.

Everyone was back at the city of Domino. Seto was back working for his company, Yugi was in his grandpa's shop, and Sandra was at home talking to the spirit that now lived inside her.

"Look," said Naomi, "I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I guess I was just jealous of you for a minute."

Sandra smiled. "It's okay," she said.

They were having a nice conversation, then Sandra heard the phone ring. She went downstairs to the living room to answer it.

"Hello?" said Sandra.

"Hello," said the lady over the telephone, "Sandra, dear, is that you?"

"Oh, hello mom. How are you?"

"I'm fine dear, I'm fine. I was trying to call you yesterday, but no one answered. Are you all right?"

"Yes," said Sandra, "I'm fine. I've just been busy, that's all."

"Listen dear, I was just calling to tell you that your father and I are coming home tomorrow."

Sandra looked extremely shocked, "Tomorrow? As in 24 hours from now?"

"Yes," said her mom, "I can't wait to meet all your new friends. You must tell us everything that has happened since we were gone."

"Well, okay. Hey, mom? I have to go now. I'm meeting some friends at the arcade. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sandra quickly hung up the phone and ran towards Yugi's house. She found Yugi sitting on his bed doing nothing.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi.

Sandra told Yugi what happened.

"So do I tell her about the Millennium Items? About Naomi? About how Seto's my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think you should tell her about Naomi, but you do have to tell her about Kaiba." said Yugi.

Sandra agreed and went over to talk to Seto.

"You want me to meet your parents tomorrow?" said Seto. Sandra nodded. "That's fine," he said, "You have told them about me haven't you?"

"Well," said Sandra, "Technically, no. I was going to, but then I knew they would flip out if they found out over the phone. I'll tell them tomorrow when you're there."

Seto agreed to Sandra's plan and they were going to tell them tomorrow.

**Ok... This is really starting to tick me off you guys. Two reviews from the same person in the time span of five days. That's just crap. Now review some more or I am going to take it off. I don't care what the reviews are about. Just review... flame... whatever.**

**Darkside Girl: It does not matter to me that you review late. You have been the story's most loyal reader and reviewer. Sandra and I greatly appreciate your excellent reviews. Keep it up. Thanks again for reviewing.**


	16. Chapter 16

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki**.

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next morning, all of Sandra's friends were at her house waiting fot the arrival of her parents.

"Don't you worry about a thing," Joey said to Sandra, "I know exactly what I'm going to say to them. 'Good evening Mr. and Mrs... uh... what's your last name again?"

Seto laughed, "What a moron. Her last name is Castro and it's not evening, it's morning."

"Anyway," Sandra said to Joey, "Castro is my birth name, their last name is Rodriguez. Oh, and Seto, could you please try not to act so rude to other people while they're here? It would mean so much to me if you don't say what's on your mind about Joey."

Seto stared at Joey, "Fine, but if he says something about me, I'm responding back."

Tristan looked at his watch, "So what time are they suppose to be here?"

"Anytime now," Sandra responded, "Now you all remember the rules, right? Don't mention the theme park, magic millennium items, ancient past or Naomi."

Just then the door opened and Sandra's parents arrived. They got in and greeted everybody. Now they were all sitting in the living room and they were talking about their trip.

"But we're not going to stay long." said Mrs. Rodriguez, "We have to leave pretty soon."

"How soon?" Mokuba asked.

"We got called in to do business in South Africa for three months," Mr. Rodriguez said, "Our plane leaves tommorrow morning."

Everyone was bummed out that they were leaving so soon. Then Mr. Rodriguez finally recognized Seto.

"Aren't you Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corporation?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Seto said.

Mr. Rodriguez smiled, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You invented the duel disk. You know, my little Sandra loves duel monsters. Of course, you should know that being the close friends that you are."

"Well," Sandra said, "About that... Seto and I are more then friends... he's actually my boyfriend..."

"Boyfriend!" Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez said in unison. "For how long?"

"It was a short while after she moved here." Seto responded.

"This is wonderful!" Mrs. Rodriguez said.

Sandra looked suspicious, "Really? You aren't mad?"

They laughed, "Of course not," Mr. Rodriguez said, "We are happy for you. Now you probably won't be into those ancient stories and magic power fairy tales."

Sandra was glad that they weren't mad, but it was still suspicious that they didn't seem just a little pissed off. She decided to let it go and let everyone have a good time. As everybody was talking, she couldn't help but think about the day they adopted her. Sandra was so broken up inside from all the pain that she had suffered, she would lock herself in her room for hours. It wasn't until her stepparents took her to Egypt that she had opened herself up. That was the same day she found her Millennium Item. It's a one of the few happy memories that she has.

"Sandra?" Mr. Rodriguez said, "Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry." Sandra responded, "I must have drifted."

"Well, I asked if you could help me carry the suitcases to the rooms. You could take the small one over there."

Sandra went over to the suitcases and picked it up but something caught her eye. There were about three letters in the suitcase addressed to her. She dropped the suitcase and picked up the letters. They were from her father, her biological father.

"How long have you had these!" she yelled at her parents.

"Almost a year," Mrs. Rodriguez said, "but you---"

Sandra cut her off, "So he did try to contact me!" She began to cry, but was trying hard to hold back her tears. "How come you never told me! Huh! How come!"

Mr. Rodriguez tried to calm her down, "Sandra, trust me, he wants nothing to do with you--"

She cut him off, "Then why did he send me the letters? He must want something to do with me..."

"We thought it would be best for you---"

"How do you know what's best for me! You are not my parents! I've spent almost six years taking care of myself by myself, so don't tell me what you think is best! So shut up!"

Sandra started crying even more. Everybody was waiting for someone to break the awkward silence. They were also trying very hard not to look at Sandra directly in the eye while she was having a breakdown. Finally, she just ran up to her room crying and locked the door.

Seto, Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez followed Sandra to her room while the others waited downstairs in the living room.

"Sandra," Seto said, "Open the door." The door didn't open.

Mrs. Rodriguez knocked and said, "Please, we can explain, just give us a chance."

Silence was the only thing they heard. They went back downstairs with the others hoping that Sandra would come down.

Seto looked at Mr. Rodriguez, "I know that I should get involved in this family matter but I can't do that unless I know what's going on and Sandra is in no position to give me information. Why did her dad try to contact her?"

Mr. Rodriguez was quiet for a moment then said, "When Sandra was six years of age, her father was arrested for always beating her. The court, however, gave him a choice of either putting Sandra in an orphanage or try to be a good father. He chose the orphanage. After we adopted her, she found out this information and was really angry at her father. Then when I found an ancient treasure in Egypt, a picture of me was put in the newspaper. Sandra's dad must have seen it and he sent Sandra a letter wanting to know if she was rich or not."

"As a matter of fact," Mrs. Rodriguez said, "We already knew Sandra was going out with you because it was in the paper. Sandra's dad found that out too and sent even more letters about money."

"So her dad doesn't really care for her? Mai asked, "He just wants to know about the money?"

"Yes," Mr. Rodriguez said, "but now that Sandra has found out about the letters, she's not going to want to hear our side of the story."

Yugi got up, "You have to at least try. She's my friend and she deserves to know the truth whether she'll believe it or not."

Seto got up and pushed Yugi down, "Sit down, Yugi. Like I said before, I'm going to get involved. Now that I have all the details, I'm going to talk to Sandra... alone."

"Seto," Mokuba said, "Are you sure? She's under a lot of stress..."

He nodded, "I'm sure. We sort of went through the same thing. Our parents weren't there when we were growing up. Sandra just needs support, that's all."

"Hey, she's our friend too. We want to help." Joey said to Seto.

Seto got annoyed by him and said, "Listen Wheeler, I told you all ready, I'm going to talk to her alone. If you and your little pep squad want to talk to her, fine, but do it after I'm done."

Joey didn't want to cause a scene so he didn't say anything. Seto went upstairs to talk to Sandra.

Seto knocked on Sandra's door. She didn't answer. He then got a paper clip to unlock her door. He then entered her room and found her sitting on her bed.

"Hey," Seto said in a nice and gentle way, "I just found out about your dad. Look, before you get mad at your parents, there's something you should know--"

Sandra interrupted him, "I know. I sent Naomi downstairs to spy on you guys. I know this may sound crazy, but I don't think my real dad wrote those letters. Before you get all judgmental on me, hear me out. I've known my dad since I was little. He doesn't care about money, if he saw $1,000 on the street he would leave it there like he never saw it! He didn't write those letters!"

"But remember, you said it yourself that your father was a really nice guy before your mom's heart problems. People change, it's a way of life. Now what you need to do is suck it up and face it."

Sandra got really pissed off and said, "Hey! I'm not just some orphaned reject who needs other people to take care of her! Don't give me this 'suck it up' crap! I don't need support people, I need friends! Just because you had to grow up sucking it up all the time doesn't mean I have to!"

"I'm just trying to help! Don't get mad at me! In case you haven't noticed, my way has made me head of the most successful company ever!"

"Yeah, it also left you with a black heart..."

Seto gave her an angry look, "I didn't deserve that... You know how much I've sacrificed! Not just for me but for Mokuba too!"

Sandra was going to respond back to him but instead she started crying. Seto sat next to her and held her in his arms. She cried on his shoulder and he kept telling her that it was going to be all right.

"It's just that," Sandra said trying to break away from the tears, "I do know how much you have sacrificed. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that I'm so confused right now."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for yelling but you still have to consider the fact that your father might have changed over the years. Face it, he's not the same guy that used to give you hugs and carry you around the house."

"Fine, I'll consider it. Doesn't mean that I'm going to believe it."

Just then Naomi came in. "Are you guys done yet? The people downstairs are getting worried because they heard screaming and Yugi said that if he hears anymore yelling then he is going to come up."

"Yugi," Seto said kind of angrily, "He's always meddling in other people's business."

"Not now Seto," Sandra said, "Let's just go downstairs and forget this whole crap ever happened."

**Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I had to restart my computer and I lost all the chapters. But this chapter is longer then any of the others so I hope you like it. Please review, flame or whatever. Thanks.**

**Hikari-RyouBakura06; Thank you for your flame. I could not find your story so I could not read it. I told the author, Sandra, what you thought of her story and she doesn't really agree with you.**

**soero'smagicBubble: Thank you for your review. This story is not quite over with yet btw.**

**Darkside Girl: Thank you for another wonderful review. As for your questions, you are going to have to wait to get them answered from future chapters.**

**To the other readers of Kaiba's Love, please continue to read and if you feel like it, review. It would be greatly appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki**.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Seto and Sandra arrived downstairs with the others. Yugi was the first one to say something.

"What happened?" he said, "We heard screaming."

"It was nothing," Sandra said, "we just got in a little argument, but everything is fine now."

Her parents came up to her and apologized for not telling her about the letters.

"Now that you know the truth, we must say that we're not very fond of Seto Kaiba," Mrs. Rodriguez said.

"That's okay," Sandra said, "Not that many people are, but you'll love Mokuba. Everyone likes Mokuba."

So everyone went back into the living room and talked. When night came; Joey, Serenity, Bakura, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai and Yugi went home.Seto and Mokuba slept over Sandra's house.

It was midnight and everyone in her house was asleep. Sandra sneaked into her parents' bedroom and took the letters that her biological father wrote to her. Then she went back to her bedroom and opened a box that contained papers. She took out a light blue paper that had some writing on it and compared it to the writing on the letters. They didn't match. She put the letters in the box, closed it and went to sleep.

The next morning, Sandra's parents took off to catch their flight and after they left, Sandra took out the letters and the blue paper.

"Look at these two papers," she said to Seto, "The writing doesn't match. It doesn't match!"

Seto looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

She pointed to the blue paper and said, "This is a note that my dad wrote to my mom before he became a jerk. I compared the two writings and they don't match."

Mokuba looked at the papers, "Maybe he changed his writing style."

Sandra kept shaking her head, "No, this is a completely different writing. Someone else was writing letters to me! But why?"

"I thought we talked about this yesterday," Seto said, "You agreed with me that your father did write the letters."

"Oh please," Sandra responded, "I knew that if I didn't agree with you then you'll never let it go."

Just then, Yugi knocked on the door and came in. "What's going on?"

"Sandra's being paranoid," Mokuba said, "She thinks that someone else wrote her dad's letters."

Sandra started to get annoyed because no one believed her. "Someone else DID write the letters!"

Then a voice came out of nowhere, "You're absolutely right."

Somebody was upstairs but they couldn't tell who. It was more than one person as far as they could tell.

"Who's there!" Seto yelled.

Out of the shadows appeared Noah and Marik.

As Noah and Marik walked down the stairs, Sandra kept looking in disbelief. How could they possibly get out of the shadow realm? It wasn't possible unless someone from this realm released them.

"How did you get out of the shadow realm?" Mokuba asked.

"Your friend Bakura let us out," Noah said, "or should I say the evil spirit of the ring."

"But we got rid of the ring at the park." Yugi said.

Marik shook his head in disappointment, "You of all people should know that an item always finds a way to the person it was destined to be with."

"Enough about that!" Sandra yelled, "Who cares how you got out, it's done. Now, what do you know about the letters from my father?"

"Oh, yes," Noah said, remembering, "He didn't write them." He took a long pause before saying, "We wrote them."

Everyone was supised to hear that, especially Sandra. Why would they write her letters? How did they know how to contact her? What were they planning? She wanted to ask them all these questions but all she ended up saying was, "How- why- but - what-"

Noah could see Sandra's struggle in words so he made it easier for her, "You see, we needed to get you alone so that our plan would succeed. Marik was going to get your item and I was going to get my revenge. We figured the best way to do it would be by writing you fake letters from your father so that you would write back and we could earn your trust, but your stepparents get in the way of our plan. They didn't show you the letters so we couldn't get to you that way. That was when I built my theme park to trap you guys, but you got away from us."

Hearing this, a part of Sandra felt relieved, but another part of her felt depressed because her father never wrote to her.

"Now that we are here," Marik said, "I can take over the mind of Sandra and force her to give me her item."

Just then Yami appeared, "You can not do that. Your powers are weak from wandering the shadow realm. I'm afraid your plan won't succeed."

Marik laughed hysterically, "Fool! Don't you know that I feed upon dark energy? The hatred and anger of this girl will give me enough strength to take over her mind."

"She isn't full of anger," Seto said, looking at Sandra, "She's a kind, fun-loving girl. You can't possibly expect to get hate from that!"

Marik wagged his finger at Seto, "Kaiba, don't you know that the history counts a lot for a person's personality? She has deep, dark secrets that want out." He turned to Sandra, "I bet you were feeling happy when you thought that your father wrote to you. Ha, ha, ha! Why would he write to you? You are a pathetic excuse for a daughter. Don't you think that if he wanted to write, he would have done it? Doesn't it bother you that he's still alive and doesn't want to contact you at all?"

Marik's words got to her. She was so filled up with rage at the moment that she could have killed Marik and Noah by beating them up. She yelled out, "Shut up! You don't know anything! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Don't give in to his taunting," Yami screamed, but it was too late. Sandra tried to take a good swing at Marik but Noah hit her from behind with a vase and knocked her out. She was laying on the floor when Seto came to her. He was holding her in his arms.

"Sandra," he said, "Are you ok? Are you alright?"

Sandra awoke suddenly but she looked different. Yami knew immediately what it was. She had been controlled by Marik.

Sandra got up and walked towards Marik and Noah like if they were just some friendly strangers. Seto and Mokuba didn't know what was going on. They could see in her eyes that she was different somehow but they didn't know what to think. Seto didn't even want to consider this nonsense of "mind control". He was too old and mature to believe in something like that. Mokuba, however, thought otherwise.

"Sandra!" Seto yelled, "Come back here! Why are you going to them!"

"She's being controlled by Marik's power," Yami said.

Seto had an angry look on his face. "Listen Yugi," he said, "don't give me this crap about mind control! There's no such thing!"

Mokuba looked at Sandra then at Seto. Unlike Seto, he believed in the possibility of mind control because he's seen Marik do it before. "But that's the only logical explanation," Mokuba said to Seto, "Why else would she go to them after all the mean things they said? Just think about it, Seto..."

Seto was about to say something to Mokuba when Noah interrupted. "You should really listen to your younger siblings, Seto." he said, "They always know what's best for you and since I'm one of them, I suggest you give me Kaiba Corp. That is, unless you want something bad to happen to Sandra."

Then Yami jumped into the conversation. "You leave her out of this! Don't harm her over a grudge that you have on Kaiba!"

Marik looked over at Yami with an evil smirk on his face. "Now, now Pharaoh," he said, "Don't think that we leave you out of all the fun. I know your weakness and she looks just like Sandra."

Yami automatically knew he was talking about Naomi. He was filled with anger at the moment and took two steps towards Marik before stopping because Marik said, "Don't take another step unless you want something bad to Sandra's Millennium item. Wouldn't be a shame if Naomi had nowhere to go? If she ended up as a wandering spirit?"

Yami didn't know what to do. There's no way he's just going to put Naomi in danger like that. He would lose her again. Then, what can he do? He felt so powerless.

"Alright!" Seto yelled, "Let her go!"

"No!" Marik responded, "Unless you duel me! But this isn't goint to be an ordinary duel. If you lose, I'll be claiming Sandra for myself!"

"What do you want her for?"

"I'm thinking she'll make an excellent queen once I take the Pharaoh's power."

"That's not going to happen, Seto said, "Okay, let's duel."

"Oh," Marik said, "You won't be dueling me face to face. I think my new mind slave and future queen will duel for me."

"You coward!" Seto said.

"Call it what you want," Marik said, laughing, "You are going to lose this duel!"

**Major cliffhanger huh? Also Seto is so hard to convince. But if you wish to know what happens, I will post more when I get 5 reviews/flames. If you have questions, don't be afraid to ask. Continue reading Kaiba's Love.**

**Darkside Girl: Thank you again for your wonderful review. Joey is a bit of an airhead and Seto just makes fun of him for it which is so funny. I hope you continue to read and review. Thanks for being one of Kaiba's Love loyal reviewers. But if you could, tell me if you find any mistakes with it k? Even though I catch most of the ones that Sandra missed.**

**shamanprincess123: Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like the story.**

**merissala: I'm not a fan of Yugi but I am a fan of the Pharaoh. But when Marik showed up in the show, I was debating who to like better. But I think by the end of the Battle City season, Marik had won. Also I'm glad you like the story. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**As for the rest of you readers of Kaiba's Love out there, I'm glad you read it but if you find the time, please review. Thank you. As for the past reviewers of Kaiba's Love, thank you for reviewing.**


	18. Chapter 18

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki**.

**Chatper Eighteen**

Sandra was facing Seto while putting on her duel disk. Her lifeless eyes stared right into his. Inside her mind, she was sitting down in a corner rocking back and forth. All the memories of her father and mother were just too much for her to handle. Meanwhile, Naomi tries to snap her out of it.

"Sandra, get up. You have to fight Marik's power."

Naomi pushes Sandra some more, but she won't move. Naomi was about to give up on her, but she had one more idea. It's risky, but if that's the only way to snap her out of this phase then it must be done.

"Sandra," Naomi said to her, "I didn't want to tell you this because I wanted to spare your feelings, but you are giving me no choice. Here goes... I know were your father is. Before Marik took control of your body, I quickly looked through his mind and found out that he has your father."

Suddenly, Sandra snapped out of her phase and got a bit enraged. She got up and turned towards Naomi as though wanting to hit her, but she didn't. She got up and walked to the center of her mind.

Seto, on the other hand, doesn't want to duel Sandra, but doesn't see a choice. He was about to draw his first card when he saw that there was something different about Sandra's eyes. It's almost as if life was coming back to her. Then he knew, Sandra was breaking Marik's bond.

Yami saw this too and yelled to her, "That's it, Sandra! You can do it! You are almost breaking his bond."

Sandra finally broke free and turned towards Marik. She took off her duel disk and walk towards him. Seeing how angry she was, Marik started towards Noah, but Sandra caught him. She grabbed him by the shirt and screamed, "Where's my father? I know you have him! Where is he! Tell me!"

Marik laughed uncontrollably and said, "Now what makes you think I have him? Last I heard he was off somewhere being miserable not thinking about the worthless daughter he left behind."

"Damn it!" Sandra yelled, almost hurting Marik as she shook him, "You tell me where he is or I swear I'll kill you. I'll kill you, Marik! Also Noah!"

Noah could tell that she was being serious so he giggled and said, "Calm down... we're just having a little fun. I'll tell you what, if you put Marik down, I'll tell you where your father is."

Sandra slowly put Marik on the floor while keeping her eye on Noah. Yami, Seto and Mokuba are completely lost. They have no idea why Sandra is talking about her father.

"Alright then, " Noah said, "Your father is at an abandoned warehouse in a small room. The warehouse is located ten blocks east from this house."

Marik got up and said, "But don't think it's that easy. There will be something waiting for you when you get there."

"You mean a shadow game?" Sandra asked.

Marik didn't answer, he and Noah just left Sandra's house and headed towards the warehouse. Sandra started going after them and the rest followed.

"Sandra," Mokuba asked, "What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear?" she said, "They have my father and I'm getting him back. He may be a complete jerk, but there are questions in my life that needs answering and he's the only one who can give me the answers."

"Well," Seto said, holding Sandra's hand, "I'm coming with you."

"And so am I," Yami said.

Seto got extremely annoyed by him. "We don't need you around so just go home and mind your own business."

Sandra got mad at Seto, "Don't start anything! If he wants to come let him!"

So they all headed towards the warehouse to find Sandra's father. Little do they know that a mysterious stranger is following them step by step.

They got to the warehouse to find the entrance door wide open. Sandra took the first step in. Her footsteps made a loud echoing sound throughout the empty warehouse. It was dark and there didn't seem to be a light switch anywhere.

"Hello!" she yelled out. "Marik! Noah! Where are you?" When she finished talking, the lights turned on all around them. Marik was right in front of her, a few feet away from with his duel dies ready to go. Noah was right behind him holding some kind of button.

"Okay then," Sandra said to Marik as she put on her duel disk, "Let's get this shadow game going."

"Now what makes you think it's a shadow game?" Marik asked.

Sandra felt so insulted. "I'm not stupid," she responded, "I know I'm going to have to duel you in order to get my father. I also know that every single one of your duels is a shadow game. I'm not blind!"

"All right then, let's get started. I'll go first."

Marik drew a card from his deck and gave a little smirk as if that was just the card he needed.

"I play a monster face-down in defense mode and place two cards face down. Your move."

Sandra drew a card, but she didn't know what to do. Sure, she played the game before and is pretty good at it, but this is a shadow game. This is totally different then when she played Yugi or Joey. A lot more is at stake and she doesn't want to mess up. She looked at the card she just drew. Darkfire Soldier #1 with an attack of 1700 and a defense of 1150.

"I summon Darkfire Soldier #1 in attack mode! Then I play the trap card Shadow of Eyes which switches your face-down monster into attack mode! Now, Darkfire Soldier, attack his monster!"

Sandra found this quite strange. Marik lost 1250 life points, but the card was a Man-Eater Bug, Sandra has never seen that card in his deck before. Why is it in there? Besides the move was too easy, he didn't even use his face down traps (or magic) cards. Something's odd...

Marik laughed, "My move now!"

He drew his card and put it with the rest of his hand. While all this was happening, Seto was thinking to himself, something that he never thought would cross his mind. Would Sandra be better off if she were with Yugi? Yugi's her closest friend, they go to the same school together, they both have Millennium items, they both have spirits of their former selves from another life (who happened to be lovers), and they both live right next to each other. And what does Seto have to offer her? Lonely nights while he's at work, arrogance, picking fights with her friends, not accepting "fate" as a logical explanation. Seto sees the way Sandra looks at Yugi and sometimes and even Yami. She admires them, and if Naomi and Yami were together back then, shouldn't Yugi and Sandra be together now? No! Seto can't keep thinking like this! He quickly tries to go back to his old ways and pretend he didn't think any of that, but still, that one idea lingers in his head while Sandra's dueling to save the jerk who abandoned her. Even if she knows that Marik's just toying with her at the moment while she has 8000 life points and he has 6750. Sandra has two monsters down on the field (Darkfire Soldier and Armored Lizard) and she played a trap card, Ominous Fortunetelling (her favorite card). The trap lets her guess a card whether it's monster, trap or magic from Marik's hand. If she guesses right, Marik loses 700 life points and if she guesses wrong nothing happens. She seems so determined as if the person she's trying to save was an old friend. So, should Seto give her up?

Maybe this was the decision that determined if he really loved her. Maybe this was the decision that determined if he still had a heart inside and can to do something nice for someone else. Then maybe sometime in the distant future they can all be friends, everyone. He certainly became a different person when he was around her. He thought about that for sometime while his mind got back to the duel.

"It's my move!" Marik said as he drew a card from his deck. He looked really glad about the card he just pulled and put it face-down in defense mode. "I'm getting kind of bored... how about if I take us on a little trip to the Shadow Realm?"

Marik got his Millennium Rod out and darkness spread all around them. Now Sandra was really nervous. If she loses, she loses her soul and she won't save her dad. If Marik loses (which is a fat chance), he may lose his soul also and she still won't get to save her dad.

"My turn now," Sandra said. She drew the Hysteric Fairy. "First, my Ominous Fortunetelling activates and I guess that the card you're holding in the far left of your hand is a trap."

"You are absolutely right..."

Marik's life points dropped to 6050. Sandra was glad that she had her permanent trap to gain easy access to Marik's life points. She played her Hysteric Fairy and attacked Marik's face-down card, but it was Plasma Eel and it has 2000 defense points so Sandra lost 200 life points. She ended her turn.

Marik drew a card and ended his turn. This really puzzled Sandra. She knows that he has at least one monster that can beat her two monsters on the field, so why won't he play it? Why won't he use his two face-down cards? Sandra drew her card. It was her trusty Red Eyes Black Dragon. First, she activated her Ominous Fortunetelling which sucked another 700 life points from Marik. Next, Sandra sacrificed her Darkfire Soldier #1 and Hysteric Fairy to summon her Red-Eyes. She destroyed Marik's Plasma Eel and he still didn't play any of his face-down cards.

She ended her turn and Marik drew his card. Next, he summoned Revival Jam in defense mode. "What is it's special ability?' Sandra thought to herself. She was so nervous that she can't remember what Revival Jam does. Marik ended his turn. Sandra once again activated Ominous Fortunetelling, but she failed in guessing the right card. Next, she attacked Revival Jam with Red-Eyes.  
"You fool!" Marik yelled as Revival Jam revived itself. "My monster has the power to regenerate. It can't be destroyed!"

"Stay strong, Sandra!" Yami said to her, "You can still win this! You have the advantage over him!"

Kaiba walked over to Yami and told him to shut up. "The advantage?" he said to Yami. "You should know perfectly well that Marik us just toying with her. If she does win, it will be by a slim chance..."

"Kaiba," Yami said, "how can you say that? Sandra needs our support and you are not helping!"

Sandra tried to ignore all their arguing while she ended her turn. Marik started his turn by playing Card Destruction. So they both discarded their hands and drew five new cards.

Then Marik played Monster Reborn and revived Sandra's Darkfire Soldier #1, he also played Remove Trap with got rid of Sandra's Ominous Fortunetelling. Why did he revive her monster? She tried not to think about that as she attacked it with her Red-Eyes, but then Marik activated his Jam Defender. It defended the soldier form the dragon's attack. Then Marik activated his Jam Breeding Machine on his turn and she knew, he was going to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra.

**Come on you guys. I wanted five reviews and I only got one between April 27th and May 14th. I wish for more reviews. I do not care if the reviews are flames, questions or whatever else! Just review!**

**Twilight Silk: I thank you for your review. Least you are the only one who reviewed for this time around.**

**Darkside Girl is one of my most loyal reviewers and I thank her for it. I hope to have more loyal reviewers. Right now, unfortuntly, my friend has writer's block and I am trying to help her out of it. Just be patient for the next chapter to come. As for anyone who may review after I post this chapter, sorry I didn't respond directly to your review and I hope you will continue to review. I will post one of my own stories soon after one of my friends looks over it for me. So I can then make it look better.**


	19. Chapter 19

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki**.

**Chapter Nineteen**

"If you think I'm going to let summon a slime token from your Jam Breeding Machine, you're wrong!" Sandra yelled to Marik. She meant what she said, she just doesn't know how she's going to prevent Marik summoning a slime token. If he does then he'll have enough monsters to sacrifice for the Winged Dragon of Ra. She drew a card from her deck. With some luck, she drew Magic Jammer and she got rid of Marik's breeding machine by discarding her Trap Dustshoot.

"Quite impressive," Marik said to Sandra, "but you'll need more than a little luck to save you from this duel." Marik drew a card and ended his turn.

While it was Sandra's turn, the stranger that was following her before showed up at the warehouse and hid behind some stacked boxes. Everyone was so focused on the duel, nobody noticed the stranger except Mokuba. At first, he thought he was just seeing things, but he went over to the stacked boxes just to make sure. He didn't see anyone. He thought that would make him a bit relived, but it only worried him more.

"Mokuba," said Seto, "Come back here, I don't want you to get lost."

Sandra ended her turn by not playing anything. So, by Marik's move, a monster was summoned to the field.

"Well, looks like I have this duel at the palm of my hand," Marik said to Sandra while trying to hold back his laughter. "By having three monsters on my side the field I'm allowed to summon a high leveled monster. Can you guess which one I'm gonna bring out? Give up? It's my Winged Dragon! You can still back out from this duel Sandra, all you have to do is say you'll be my queen..."

Sandra looked for a moment like she was actually considering it and she was. It wouldn't be that bad, she thought. She would get to save herself and her father whom she waited so long to see. But what about her friends? What about Seto? There's no way she could just let them down. She thought a while longer about what she really wanted and finally said, "Screw you Marik! I don't turn my back on my friends and I never will!"

Marik looked disappointed and said, "You foolish girl. I gave you a chance to save your soul and you're going to refuse? Well too bad for now I summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Sandra watched as Marik sacrificed his three monsters and summon his Egyptian God. The great golden dragon rose up from the field and stared Sandra straight in the face. She looked helplessly at it. There's no way she could protect her life points from that powerful beast. She knew it... the duel was over... she had lost...

"With the magic within my scepter, I break the power of this shadow duel and release all the dark energy from the Millennium Rod!"

Everyone was out of the shadow realm and Marik's rod seemed to have lost all its powers.

"Who's there!" yelled out Marik, "I demand to know who took the power of my Millennium Rod!"

"I did!" said a voice in the darkness. The stranger stepped into the light and everyone saw that it was a teenage girl dressed in modern Egyptian clothing. She had a scepter in a right hand as she stood akimbo. Then Mokuba saw it was the mysterious stranger he had seen earlier.

"Maura?" said Marik quietly to himself, but Sandra heard him.

"Great..." she said, "Who's Maura?"

"I'm Maura," the stranger said to Sandra, "I've come because it seems that Marik has disrupted the peace and stole the Millennium Rod once again."

Seto rolled his eyes and couldn't take anymore of this. "That's enough!" he said, "Look, if you're going to start about some magical nonsense then you can just save it. You broke the duel now we can just get Sandra's father out."

"Hold on," said Noah, "He's not getting out until I say so. Remember, I still have the control so he's not going anywhere."

Marik hadn't moved from the spot he was in. He stood there looking at Maura not noticing what Seto and Noah had said. "You weren't suppose to be back in the Egyptian caves for another year," Marik said to Maura.

"I've came back because your sister was worried you might come back for the Pharaoh's power and it seems like you have," she said calmly to him.

"Umm... hi!" said Sandra to Maura, "I'm sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but I would like to know what's going on!"

"So will I," said Yami, "The power of your scepter intrigues me. Are you also a descendent from ancient Egypt?"

Maura shook her head. "I'm much more than that," she said, "My family's worked with Marik's family for centuries. They guard the Pharaoh's secrets from inside the Egyptian caves and we guard them from the outside. Every 10 my family is allowed to leave the duty of guarding and live a life of our own for 5 years. My family come from the lines of powerful sorcerers dating back to the time of ancient Egypt where we guard the Pharaoh."

"Well it doesn't matter!" yelled out Marik, "Because I know why you're really here and let me tell you... YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SUCCEED! THE POWER SHOULD BE MINE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Marik!" said Yami, "How many times must you be told? The power of the Pharaoh doesn't belong to you!"

"I'm not talking about your powers... Maura wants to take my rod and give it to its rightful owner..."

"You mean-"

"That's right, she's going to hand it over to Kaiba..."

Everyone was quiet during the awkward moment. "The rod rightfully belonged to Seto?" thought Sandra to herself. "Shouldn't he have sensed something before? Or did he and just never told any one?"Sandra stopped for a moment to look at Seto. He would not look at her back, he was just standing there paralyzed. He would not talk to any one, he would not look at any one.

"Well," said Marik to Maura, "you've made everyone's day, haven't you? First you ruin my duel then you inform Kaiba about a past that he keeps rejecting. I think it'll be best if you leave."

"You know perfectly well that I'm not leaving," Maura said,"you've disrupted the balance of your home and now I'm trying to fix it."

Marik was going to talk back to Maura, but Kaiba spoke. "Excuse me," he said, "I don't mean to interrupt, but what the hell is going on? Why are you, a girl I've never seen before, telling me

all this hocus-pocus crap like everyone else? Have you ever considered that I don't want this, I don't want any of it! Just leave me alone with my normal life!"

There was going to be another awkward moment, but Yami spoke up quickly. "Kaiba! How can you just deny your ancient past like that? Even after Marik and Noah showed us some of our ancient past. I've

accepted my past and so has Sandra, why can't you?"

"Don't put her in the middle of this! Stop feeding her mind with magic junk! You and those other weirdoes just need to stop-"

"Hey!" interrupted Sandra, "How many times do I have to tell you? I believe in the stuff you call crap even if you don't. I believe in fate even if you don't. I also believe in-" She stopped

talking because she got a striking pain in her head. The pain stopped and she saw that Maura was looking straight at her.

"Sandra," Maura said to her, "how much do you know of your past?"

"Oh, uh... well, my name was Naomi and I was suppose to marry Seto, but I loved Yami and-"

"No," Maura interrupted, "I'm talking about your actual past. The one you have in this life. You have hidden memories that want out, don't you? You're experiencing pain right now because the

memories are starting to overwhelm you, aren't they? I think every one would like to know what you're hiding. Don't worry, I already know about the mysterious four years of your life that no one knows about, but I'm surprised you haven't told Seto Kaiba. Aren't you suppose to trust him?"

"How the hell do you know so much! Are you a stalker or something? No one knows about those four years except me!"

Kaiba had a very annoyed look on his face, "What the hell is she talking about?"

"Seto," Sandra said to him, "I meant to tell you, I really did, but I just-" She stopped again as the pain in her head came back stronger now. She lost her balanced and fell back. Marik caught her before she hit the ground.

"Don't touch her!" yelled out Yami. "Get your slimy evil hands off her you creep."

"Not even a Thank You?" asked Marik, "Even after I rescued this poor girl just now? Although, why wait for your gratitude when I can just take her to be my queen right now?"

"You will do no such thing!" Yami and Kaiba said at the same time.

"Stay out of this Yugi," said Kaiba, "my girlfriend, my problem. Got that?"

Yami looked pissed off, "This is much more than you can comprehend! You need my help! Why can't you admit that?"

"Are they always like this?" asked Maura to Marik.

"Unfortunately yes," he said, "Once that happens, I loose all the attention..."

Kaiba kept yelling at Yami saying, "How many times I have to tell you? I don't want the damn rod!"

"Well you don't have to worry about that yet," said Maura, "The Millennium Rod will belong to you as soon as you're ready. You are obviously not ready yet, but you will be as soon as Sandra over comes what happened to her."

"What does my past have to do with Seto's ownership with the rod?" asked Sandra.

Maura smiled and chose her words carefully trying not to reveal Sandra's secret. "When the time comes to overcome your past, Seto Kaiba will be a believer."

"Don't act like I'm invisible Maura," Marik said to her, "The rod rightfully belongs to me as does the puzzle. I've known you for years, why should their side? Come join me..."

"You haven't changed one bit. You're still stubborn and hard headed. I'm not going to join your side and you know that."

As everyone was arguing with each other about something, Mokuba was quietly moving toward Noah. Noah was watching the duel, waiting for the right time to butt-in. Mokuba was still undetected by Noah and Mokuba grabbed the control that was in Noah's hand.

"Big brother!" Mokuba called out to Kaiba, "I have the remote! Now we can free Sandra's father and get out of here."

"No," said Noah, "You're not going to ruin my only chance of getting my revenge and ruling Kaiba Corp! Give back the control!"

Noah jumped on Mokuba, but Mokuba threw the control toward Kaiba. Kaiba caught it, but Marik tackled him and he dropped it. Sandra got it and was about to push the button to release her father

and finally see him again. Her finger touched the button, but the pain came back in her head and she dropped the control. She fell on her knees with her hands on her head screaming. The pain didn't stop and she kept screaming. Finally, the pain disappeared and Sandra fainted.

"It's happening..." Everyone stared at Maura when she said that. "Her past finally overwhelmed her and it's about to reveal itself."

Sandra woke up and started to stand up very slowly. Everyone stared at her as if they were waiting for something to happen. Seto stared deep at her especially. He hates himself for not coming to Sandra's aid when she first fell, and he hates himself now for not moving. He stands still as if he was paralyzed. He hates the thought of losing

her, but why won't he help her? Unless... something about his past- NO! 'For the last time,' he thought to himself, 'I don't believe in hocus pocus fairy tales about the past!' Finally, Sandra fully got up with her hands on her head.

For a moment, she was silent, but then she said, "My head hurts... what happened?"

"You don't remember?" asked Yami as he came to her aid. Immediately, Seto snapped back down to Earth and pushed Yami out of the way so that he could comfort Sandra.

Seto took her hand and said in a firm voice, "Come on!" He grabbed the control from the floor. "After we free your dad we're leaving! Lets go Mokuba!"

Mokuba had a worried look on his face as he stared into his brother's eyes. "Maybe we should stay a while."

"WHAT! Are you serious? There's nothing here for us and I'm not letting you two get brain washed by some made up story!"

Yami got so annoyed by that comment that he grabbed Sandra's hand from Seto's and yelled out, "Kaiba! How many times do I have to tell you? You must accept your past!"

Seto took Sandra's hand back and stood face-to-face with Yami. He glared at him angrily and said very quietly that only Yami and Sandra could hear, "And how many times do I have to tell YOU? I don't believe in this crap and I never will... I don't want you or any of your weirdo friends corrupting my brother or girlfriend... GOT THAT?"

Seto was about to leave and pull Sandra with him, but she stopped. "Come on," said Seto, "lets just free your dad and go."

"Well," said Sandra, "after we free my dad, you're going to have to leave without me. I am tired of you calling all of this crap. You knew perfectly well when you got with me that I believed in all this stuff and you still insult it. You even promised to be nicer to my

friends, but you still treat them like they're inferior to you! Why can't you accept what is and deal with it!"

Seto was going to respond, but Maura beat him to it. "Because he's afraid," she said, "Aren't you Kaiba?"

"Afraid?" he said, "Afraid of what?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You won't let yourself accept your own past because there's something there that you regret doing... something that has to do with Sandra."

'She's right,' Seto thought to himself, 'But how can she know? I don't even know what it is. It's not that I'm afraid... I just don't know what's there...'

"It might seem a bit confusing to you now," Maura went on, "but if you'll let me, I can tell you why you're so afraid of your own past and why Sandra won't reveal hers. I know that even you don't know of your past. As a matter of fact, hardly any of the tombkeepers

know either. The Pharaoh managed to erase all that information to protect Naomi."

"You can go on with your little story," said Seto as he turned his back to Maura, "but I'm not sticking around to hear how it ends. I have more important things to do."

"All right, you don't have to stay. I'm sure someone can fill you in on it later, but do answer me this Kaiba... Why didn't you run to Sandra when she first fell?"

Seto stopped dead in his tracks. 'Why didn't I go to her? How dare she ask that. My life is my own business and what I do with it is no one else's...'

"Why didn't you help me Seto?" asked Sandra as she just now realized that Seto never came to her aid. "I really did need you when I fainted, why didn't you come?" Seto stayed quiet thinking of some kind of answer that wasn't related to his own doubts or fears.

"Answer me, damn it!" Sandra yelled out.

That remark really pushed Seto's buttons. "Answer you? I always have to answer you!" he yelled out. Sandra was stunned by this, it was the first time he had ever raised his voice at her like this.

"Why don't you ever answer me for once?" he went on. "Every time something comes up in my life, I tell you about it. Every tragedy in my past, I tell you about it. Now I'm stuck in some abandoned warehouse trying to help you save your good-for-nothing father while this Egyptian girl is saying that you have hidden memories that you won't share. You better look at yourself twice before you say that I don't care..."

With that, Seto gave her the control to release her father and started walking away. Somehow, all the anger and rage that was building inside him activated something in the Millennium Rod. Marik had not taken notice, but Maura did. She knew Seto's time for the rod was approaching and Sandra's memory should be revealed now.

"He somehow knew of my past," Sandra said to Seto before he got too far. Seto stopped but did not turn to her. "He sensed some kind of energy inside me that was unexplainable. He called himself a Saiyan. Although I'm still not sure what that means, he did something to me. His name was Goku and he had a son named Gohan and a wife

named Chi Chi. When I first came to him, he took care of me and when I got better he told me something. He said to me, 'I know about you. Even though I'm not entirely sure what it's all about, you can count on me to give you the power you need when the time comes.' I stayed there for four years, but then left because of a terrible accident. He was battling some green powerful creature named Cell and... before I knew it.. he died. I don't really know how it happened, but I do know that when he died some of his energy was transferred to me and I haven't felt the same since."

'She's finally coming clean,' Maura thought to herself, 'It's almost time.'

"In an instant," Sandra said, "the happiest years of my life felt like they never happened... he was gone..."

**Yet another chapter. I hope this one will inspire you guys to review.**

**Hikari-RyouBakura06: If you fucking hate it so damn much then stop reading it! I did find your story and I will read it. The stories I write will be much better then this one! So for right now, back off! This story is not mine! If you hate it so much, either tell me whats wrong with it or stop reading it!**

**ilvryne: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you think it has improved. You are much nicer then Bakura. I will tell Sandra what you said.**


	20. Chapter 20

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki**.

**I'm really sorry for the delay on this one. My friend has major writer's block and couldn't think of anything to write for a while. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Twenty**

Everyone listened to Sandra as she talked about the 4 mysterious years of her life. Maura knew it was almost time for everything to be set in balance. No one said anything, they all just listened. She wrapped up her story and everyone was silent.

"So this Goku guy transferred some of his power to you when he died?" asked Yami. Sandra nodded. "And when is this power suppose to reveal itself?"

"I'm not sure," she responded, "but I just have a feeling that it'll come when the time is right."

Seto grunted in frustration, 'Does she really expect anyone to believe that? That story can't be true. How can it? It's impossible!'

Maura turned towards Marik, "Give Seto Kaiba your Millennium Rod."

Marik was completely surprised at this remark. "What! No!"

"I said to give him your Rod..."

"I heard you the first time and that's why I said no!"

"Marik, this is no time for one of your silly games! Kaiba needs that Rod now! And if you won't give it to his then I'm going to have to take it by force!"

Maura got her scepter and used its power to get the rod, but Marik had a tight grip on it. They were both really struggling to get it.

"Give it!"

"No! It's mine!"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" yelled the most unexpected voice. It was Seto Kaiba who yelled that out. As soon as he yelled, something happened to the Millennium Rod. It started glowing and a giant white flash came. Everyone was blinded by the light. When it cleared, they were in a flashback in ancient Egypt.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Seto.

"You were starting to believe," explained Maura, "and you triggered something within the Rod. Usually, these flashbacks are random, but I think this is a specific memory within the Rod."

Just then, the sorcerer who resembled Seto rushed into a room pulling Naomi with him. He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall.

"Tell me why!" the sorcerer yelled to Naomi, "Why him over me? What's so damn special about the Pharaoh?"

Naomi struggled to break free of the sorcerer's grip. "You're hurting me... Look! I don't know why! I just love him... and I don't love you..."

The sorcerer seemed heart broken, yet he kept a firm face. "Are you telling me I mean nothing to you? All the times we've spent together, the arranged marriage, everything! It meant nothing!"

Naomi didn't answer. She didn't even look into the sorcerer's eyes. She looked to the side and tried not to say anything hurtful. All of a sudden, the sorcerer gave Naomi a very passionate kiss. It was soft, yet aggressive. He pulled his lips away from hers slowly and asked quietly, "Are you telling me that means nothing...?"

There were tears in Naomi's eyes. "I'm sorry," she said to him, "I just can't-"

The sorcerer slammed his fist into the wall and said, "Fine then!" He stormed off and Naomi was left alone.

"Well," said Mokuba, "that was certainly intense."

"Lets follow the sorcerer!" Sandra said suddenly in an interested tone of voice.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Because I want to know where he's going to go."

They all followed the sorcerer into another room. There, the sorcerer met up with the guy who resembled Marik.

"Even in my past life I still look handsome," said Marik.

No one responded to his comment. They were all just waiting to see what will happen with the sorcerer and the guy who resembled Marik. As they stood alone it was the sorcerer who spoke first.

"She doesn't love me," he said, "She really doesn't..."

The Marik guy laughed. "Well of course she doesn't!" he told the sorcerer. "I kept telling you that she loves the Pharaoh. It hurts doesn't it? The pain from having your heart broken. You want revenge don't you?"

The sorcerer waited a few moments. He was thinking for an answer. He didn't really want revenge, but his rage took over. It was blinding him so much that he didn't even notice. "Yes," he finally said, "I want revenge! I want revenge on the Pharaoh and I want revenge on Naomi! They'll pay for what they've done!"

"Pay for what they've done?" repeated Sandra, "Well, that's not good, is it? Do I want to know what he means by that?"

"I'm not sure if you do," said Yami, "but I have a feeling we're going to find out soon."

The sorcerer left with the Marik guy and everyone followed. They followed them into the Pharaoh's chamber where they found Atemu with Naomi. She was sitting on his lap crying while he was holding her in his arms. When the sorcerer and the Marik guy came in, they immediately stood up.

"What are you doing here!" demanded Atemu, "You're not allowed in my chamber and you know that!"

"Things are about to change," said the Marik guy, "There's a new rule now! Our rule!"

The sorcerer pulled out his Millennium Rod at pointed it towards Atemu. But, to everyone's surprise, he quickly pointed it towards Naomi and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Naomi shakily.

"It's time for you to say good-bye to this world!" the sorcerer responded, "If you don't belong with me you don't belong anywhere!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" yelled out Atemu, "If you hurt one inch of her body you will regret it!"

Before anyone knew it, the sorcerer let a powerful beam out of the Millennium Rod and hit Atemu with it. Atemu flew all the way across the room from the impact. He hit the wall and blacked out.

"Atemu!" cried out Naomi.

The sorcerer quickly pointed the Rod back at Naomi. She looked into his eyes. "Please, don't..." she pleaded with him. It was too late. Rage took over the sorcerer's mind. He hit Naomi with a different kind of beam from the Rod. The beam totally paralyzed Naomi. She tried to say something, but she couldn't. Then the Marik guy used Naomi's own Millennium item to trap her inside.

"Good riddance..." said the sorcerer.

When that was over, everyone went back to the real world

The flashback's over and everyone is speechless at what they just saw. Seto felt the most traumatized. 'Did the sorcerer hate Naomi so much that he was willing to get rid of her?' he thought to himself, 'Is that the reason for the- NO! I don't care what happened in the past! I love Sandra now and that's all that matters!... Although, it does explain a lot...'

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sandra laughed and said, "Well, that was a complete waste of time, wasn't it?"

Yami was shocked at Sandra's response. She always believed in the magic of the ancient past, but she doesn't believe what she just saw? "What are you saying?" Yami said to her, "You can't possibly tell me you didn't believe what we all just witnessed..."

"Can and will!" said Sandra. "Look, I believe in the mystical powers of the ancient past as much as the next person, but come on! That was a load of crap and you know it! I don't know what Maura's trying to do, but I know it was some kind of trick! The sorcerer-"

"Seto," interrupted Maura.

"What?" asked Seto.

"No, nothing," said Maura, "I was just telling Sandra that the sorcerer's name is Seto."

"Well, whatever," continued Sandra getting very annoyed with Maura at the moment, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted... The sor- I mean, Seto would never do something like

that to Naomi. He loved her too much."

"Hatred can make you hurt the ones you love..." said Yami having dealt with that problem before.

"Still..." said Sandra trying to reassure herself. Yami could see in her eyes that she did not want to believe what she saw. "Seto would never do that to what's-her-name..."

"Naomi," said Maura.

"Must you do that?" asked Sandra impatiently, "I know what her name is! I was just..."

Sandra could not finish her sentence because she didn't know what to say next, or if there was anything to say at all. Finally, a voice spoke. A voice that came unexpectedly. A voice that came

from Seto Kaiba himself.

"I believed it," he said as though he was talking to himself, "It's kind of hard to believe, but it would explain a lot... explain why I don't help you-"

"Are you still kicking yourself about what happened earlier when I fainted?" asked Sandra sounding upset. "It wasn't your fault... you were just shocked or something..."

"It wasn't that..." he said. He took a moment before he spoke again and the words that came out of his mouth shocked Sandra as well as everyone else. "I- I didn't want to... I had this weird feeling to just watch you suffer."

Everyone was speechless. No one said a word even though tension was getting stronger and stronger. Just then, Marik's rod started glowing brightly. The rod grew brighter until it blinded Marik and burned his hand which caused him to drop the rod. As soon as he did,

the rod flew directly into Seto's hand.

The tension was finally broken when Maura said, "It's finally happened. Seto was finally able to accept what happened in his past which is why he is now able to claim the Millennium Rod."

"Wow," Mokuba said, "So the rod actually does belong to Seto?"

"No!" yelled Marik, "It's mine! Give it back or Sandra's father goes bye-bye!"

"Oh crap!" said Sandra, "I almost forgot about my father!"

She tried to remember where the remote was and saw that Noah had it in his hands.

"Give back the rod... and my company," added Noah.

Sandra was going to just get the remote from his hands, but saw that it was too risky. Then Seto stepped in and pointed his Millennium Rod at Noah.

"Don't mess with my girl or her family," he said and shot a beam of light at Noah. Noah hit the wall and dropped the remote. Marik was going for the remote, but Seto pointed the Rod at him. "Don't you dare..." he said. But Marik didn't listen and went for the remote.

Seto hit him with a beam like he did Noah and Marik also hit the wall. Seto then turned to Maura. A fearful thought hit Sandra. She thought Seto might go after Maura next, but she saw how Maura's eyes were calm and strong.

Seto tossed the Rod in front of her feet. "Take it," he said, "I don't want, nor do I want to do with any of this."

"It's not really mine to take Seto Kaiba," said Maura, "Although it's true that my family also protects the ancient Millennium Items, it is also our job to make sure the items are in the right hands."

"It is your destiny to take it," said Yami.

Seto picked up the Rod and said, "Well, I don't want it. Make yourself useful Yugi and take it. I know you probably want it more than I do."

He tossed the Rod to Yami and Yami caught it. Seto then picked up the remote that was laying in front of a motion less Noah and handed it to Sandra.

"Go reunite with your father," he said, "and be happy... I'm going home. Come on Mokuba."

"But Seto-" said Mokuba.

"I said we're leaving!"

Mokuba obeyed Seto and they were both walking to the door, but Sandra stopped them by saying, "So that's it? You're not going to do this with me? You're just going to leave me here?"

Seto turned back to her and looked her straight in the eye. "Unfortunately yes," he said to her. As he spoke, Sandra could've sworn his eyes were watery as if he was holding back some tears. "You have to do this on your own... and I don't just mean about your father..."

He paused a little and Sandra asked, "Seto... what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you deserve better. I am leaving you, but not just in this situation... I'm sorry, but I can't stand the fact that you might actually get hurt because of me. It's time for me to let you go..."

"But- I- How-" Sandra couldn't get her thoughts straight. How can he just leave her? After all they've been through, he's going to leave her now?

She began crying and then Seto gave her a kiss. A real passionate kiss like the one the sorcerer gave to Naomi, and then, Seto left the warehouse with Mokuba. He headed back to his office where he has much work to do. Knowing he'd rather be by Sandra's side at a very important moment of her life, he also knows it's best if he's not there that way he can move on and so can Sandra.

**Ok. That's it for this chapter. Please continue to review. Thanks.**

**AZngummigurl: Thank you for your three reviews. Please continue to review.**

**Wild Darkside: Thank you for your three reviews, thank you for finding the mistakes in the story and telling me about them.**

**Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.**

**As for the rest of the readers of Kaiba's Love, I would appreciate it if you would review. Thank you for sticking with the story for so long as well.**


	21. Chapter 21

This fanfic was originally written by my friend and all the credit goes to her. I'm just posting it for her because she can't find time to post it.

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Sandra. The only characters that she has rights to are Sandra Castro and Maura Matataki**.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Sandra watched as Seto walked away. Walked away from her life and left her there to face her problems on her own.

She still saw a tiny glimpse of him walking down the dark street with Mokuba. Then she yelled, "You know what? Fine! Leave! I don't want you here anyway! Watch! You'll come back crawling! Crawling on your knees!" She dropped on her knees, started sobbing and said quietly to herself, "How can you leave me like this Seto?"

Yami quickly went over to her and comforted her. He hugged her and held her close. "It's going to be alright," he assured her, "Everything's going to be fine."

Feeling safe, Sandra stopped crying. "I know," she said, "I just wish I didn't feel so crappy now... Thank you... for everything."

Maura came by Sandra's side as she got up. "Are you okay?" Maura asked.

"You! Don't even talk to me!" Sandra yelled.

Maura seemed shocked and confused, "What did I do?"

"You can't be serious with that question! You ruined my life! You gave me all this information on my life, you didn't stop Marik sooner, you keep trying to interpret my love life, and thanks to you

my relationship with Seto is gone because of a story you told him about his past life. Need I go on?"

"Well, it's not like I did them on purpose... actually, some of them were on purpose. But I really think you should be thanking me too. I opened up Seto's mind, which is something that you always

wanted. I revealed the secrets of your childhood that you've been carrying on your shoulders since you were small. And yes, I could've stopped Marik sooner, but at least I did stop him. Now, you don't have to thank me... you have more important things to do like seeing your dad."

Sandra had completely forgotten about her father until now. She walked to get the remote that was on the floor. Then she said in a grateful voice, "Thank you Maura... and I'm sorry..."

"It's alright," she said to her.

Sandra saw instructions of where her father was being kept on the back of the remote. Apparently, he's in a room in the warehouse. 'Does that mean he heard everything that happened?' Sandra said, feeling a little insecure. Her father is not one to believe in ancient magic,

let alone hearing it in the next room. She sighed and began walking to the room when Marik suddenly regained consciousness.

"What happened?" he said, having no clue of what he did.

Maura walked towards him. "You were being possessed by the dark forces of the Millennium Rod again," she said as she helped him up. "Don't worry though, I took care of everything."

"Really? Thanks. What did you do?" Marik asked.

"I gave the Rod to Seto Kaiba, of course."

Anger and confusion was suddenly written all over Marik's face. "You what! How could you! The Rod belongs within the Ishtar family!"

"Yes, but it rightfully belong to Se-"

Before Maura could finish her sentence, Marik was at her. He kicked her, but Maura quickly dodged it. Marik then tried to punch her, but she grabbed his arm as it came towards her and twisted it. Marik screamed in pain.

"I'm not going to let go until you learn to behave!" Maura told him, "We're not kids anymore... you can't solve all your problems by sheer violence."

Marik screamed once more before saying, "Alright! Fine! I'll stop just let me go!"

Maura let go of Marik's arm. He rubbed his arm and apologized to her.

"Thanks," Maura said, "but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Maura looked at Sandra, hinting to Marik that he should apologize to her. Marik as caused Sandra a heap of hurt and the least he can do is say...

"I'm sorry,"

Sandra looked into Marik's eyes. There was no doubt that he really was sorry. His eyes were filled with regret and that's something Sandra can relate to. There was also something else in Marik's eyes that Sandra didn't quite notice to, but Maura did. Since he regained consciousness, Marik has had a sort of attraction towards Sandra. She felt completely enraged and jealous at the moment and tried her best to let it go, but then as Sandra walked towards the door that leads to her father, she tripped. Marik quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. He helped her up and held her for a while.

"I think she's alright now," Yami told him, in a protective voice.

Marik seemed to get back to his senses and let her go.

"Thanks for catching me," Sandra said, "I'll try to be careful next time."

"Maybe if you weren't so damn clumsy this wouldn't have happened in the first place." Maura thought out loud, but it was too loud. Apparently, everyone heard.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sandra asked impatiently.

Maura tried her best to ignore it, but she bursted out with, "You just fell on purpose! You that was not accidental and that you wanted Marik to catch you like he did! Well, guess what! He's not interested so just back off!"

Everyone stared in astonishment. It was dead silent. Sandra didn't dare speak a word because she knew that once she got started, it'll be hard to stop. Accusing her of trying to steal

Marik? That's ridiculous! She just lost her boyfriend and she's not the type of girl who goes on the rebound to the next guy she sees.

Marik was really surprised. 'Why would she say that?' he thought to himself. 'She never gets that defensive unless she wants something for herself... no! Wait- no, it can't be what I'm

thinking because what I'm thinking is just not possible unless that's actually what she's thinking.'

As Marik got lost in his own trail of thoughts, Maura finally spoke, "I am so sorry about that," she looked at Sandra, but she was also talking to Marik. "Forget I even said anything... it was just a stupid outburst that came out of nowhere. Forgive me."

"Were you saying what I thought you were saying?" Marik asked her. "Because what I'm thinking couldn't have possibly been what you were saying because it would be just weird, wouldn't it?"

"Umm... what?"

"Oh come on, don't fool me. I've known you since we were kids. You never get as defensive like you did then unless you wanted something for yourself. Maura, how do you really feel about me?"

The question hit Maura hard. She looked into his eyes again and there was no sign of his attraction towards Sandra. All she saw in his eyes was her. "I- I-" she started saying, "Well, for a while now... I've starting feeling- actually they're more like thoughts... " Maura clears her throat. "I've been thinking about..."

Marik shushed her. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he knew exactly what she was going to say. "Me too," he told her. They hugged for a while, but then Maura quickly let go and turned to Sandra. "Now go see your father and stop letting us distract you. Marik and I have to go home, and don't worry, we'll take care of Noah."

Yami nodded in agreement. Sandra was about to take the ultimate step of her life. she just wished she didn't feel so empty inside. Hopefully, her father can fill the void that Seto left.

Maura and Marik left and they took Noah with them. Sandra was alone in the warehouse with Yami.

"Do you want me to stay," asked Yami, "Or would you prefer if I left?"

"I think it's best if I do this on my own."

"Alright, but know that I'm always here if you need me."

Sandra hugged Yami and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know you are, and thank you."

Yami stared as Sandra walked into one of the rooms in the warehouse, then he left. Sandra stepped into the room. It was empty. There was another door in front of her. She tried opening it, but it was locked. She pushed the button on the remote and the door unlocked. Her heart raced. This is the day she hoped one day would come. She opened the door and inside was an old man. Time had not been kind to him. He sat at the far end corner.

"Dad?" Sandra said quietly.

"Sandra? Is that you?" said a deep raspy voice.

He got up very slowly. Sandra ran up to him and hugged him. She was so happy that she cried. Her father, however, seemed less enthusiastic.

"It's been so long!" Sandra said to him.

"Sandra... what the hell?"

"Excuse me?"

Her father's expression was hard to read. It was like he was sad, but self-confident. "I heard all the commotion that went on out there... can you explain what happened? Who were those people and why did they kidnap me?"

How was Sandra suppose to respond to that? Does she dare tell him that she was involved with magic, evil sorcerers, and a terrible break-up? "It's... complicated," she ended up saying.

"Are you in some sort of trouble? Because I don't want any part of this."

"Damn it! Would you just let me explain! Gosh! You haven't seen me in forever and the first thing you think is that I'm in trouble!" she bursted out.

"Don't yell at me!" he said to her firmly, "I am your father! You need to show your respect!"

"MY RESPECT! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! How DARE you! I come here wanting to catch up with you and you YELL at me!"

"I AM your father!"

"Fathers don't abandon their children!"

"They do if that child ruined their life!"

Sandra kept yelling. She could not stop. He couldn't stop either. She couldn't believe what was happening. So many years she waited for this moment, and for what? So she can scream her lungs out in anger? This wasn't the reunion she had planned. She doesn't want this. Why did she even bother trying to find her father? She didn't want him, she didn't need him... she had everything she could ever want. An awesome mom, a cool dad, and amazing friends. You know what...?

"Screw you!" Sandra said to him. She turned around and started walking out the door. her father stopped her.

"Don't you dare walk out on me!" he said to her, "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on! I have a right to know what's happening!"

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing. You know... I can walk out on you if I want... don't I have the right to do so? I mean, you did it to me, why can't I do it to you? I don't even know why I

bothered to help you out. You don't give a damn about me, and I don't need you! You want to know the truth about me? After you left, I was at the orphanage when I was 6. I then ran away from there, spent 4 years with a family that had inhumanly powers. Afterwards, my parents adopted me, took me to Egypt where i found a 5,000 year old artifact that had hidden powers, we moved here to the city of Domino, I had a boyfriend named Seto Kaiba, I found out my artifact had a spirit inside it who now shares a mind with me, and the two guys who kidnapped you were trying to get my artifact to use it for evil."

Sandra was practically out of breath, but she felt so relieved o get all of that off of her chest. She didn't notice it right away, but an awkward silence filled the room. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Seto and I broke up due to... uh... violent complications. Anyhow, it's all over now so you can go home. Eat, sleep, watch TV, and I'm sure that beer isn't going to drink itself. So... um... yeah, bye! Nice meeting you!"

Again, Sandra was walking out the door, but her father stopped her. "What do you want from me? What did you except you would get? Approval? Respect?"

Sandra paused. She waited, waited for the right answer to come to her. Finally she said, "It doesn't matter what I wanted. It was all an illusion. To have an illusion is to spoil the mind with untrue and superficial thoughts. I now know that's not for me... goodbye father. I hope the next time we meet we'll both be in better places in our lives."

She left him there. She walked of the warehouse and into the street. What to do now but to go home. But not alone. A friend would be nice right about now. Yami? No, Sandra felt like she bothered him enough as it is. Besides, she had someone else in mind.

Down the street and around the corner, she saw the building she was looking for. She goes in and gets in the elevator. To the top floor she goes, to the office in the corner. She knocks and goes in the office.

"Seto?"

He was sitting in his chair typing on his laptop. "Sandra! Wha- What are you doing here? You should be home right now... did you.. uh... how did it go with your father?"

Sandra quickly ran up to him and kissed him passionately. "I don't want him, I don't need him. All I want and need is my parents, my friends, and you."

"Sandra, you know why we can't be together."

"Oh, don't be a wuss. I can take care of myself since you can't take care of me."

"It's not just that... you're meant to be with Yugi."

She sighed and gave Seto a hug. "I love YOU, not Yugi. Yes, we were meant to be 5,000 years ago, but times have changed. Fate changes over time for the better. I love you now and forever will in this lifetime."

They kissed once more and then just held each other. Maybe destiny CAN change. She wasn't meant to find her father, she was meant to avoid him. She was meant to find the Millennium Item, to be adopted by her parents, to move to Domino City, to meet Seto when she was 6. There are so many mysteries revolving around her life, but she's glad Seto is now by her side helping her through it all.

**Well that's it for this story. It is now completed. I will still accept reviews for it though. I will also pass the reviews onto Sandra. Thank you for reading and reviewing. There will be another story based off this one that I will write. So I hope you want to read that one as well. I would like to thank HakuTenshi for reviewing also would like to thank Shadowed Darkside for her excellent reviews and her support by reading this story. As for you other readers, you need to review.. I only got 2 reviews for Chapter Twenty.**


	22. Author's Note

**I am still accepting reviews for Kaiba's Love even though it is completed. So if you wish to review it, go ahead. I'll tell my friend what you guys are saying about it. And I have written two stories of my own so feel free to check those out as well. Thank you for all the readers and reviewers of Kaiba's Love so far. I hope you guys will continue to support this story.**


End file.
